Blood Brothers
by Seleya889
Summary: While chasing grendlers, Morgan, Danziger and Alonzo disappear. While Eden Advance searches for the missing men, they attempt to find their own way back.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD BROTHERS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Welcome to my second "Earth2" story, my fourth completed and third posted. This story was started immediately after "Dreams of a Lost Tribe" in June 1995 and it has sat, neglected in this form, since October of that year with a mere 10 pages of conclusion to go. I have had a somewhat love/hate relationship with this story since then until, with a little gentle prodding, encouragement and a goodly amount of teasing, I recently tried once more to put what has always been in my head 'to monitor'. My thanks, as always, to "Lia's Lynch Mob" especially Lindafff, who "got into my head" and has proofed a good bit of this for me and MaryB, who didn't hurt me when I sent her the story those many months ago only leading up to the big MM climax and held MorganCon '96, which helped me recapture the magic...

This story is dedicated to a few special individuals...

Kirk Cameron Trutner -- Our favorite silent colonist, who should know better than to ask for lines and to whom I send only the best of thoughts for his future. Dreams can become reality on this Earth, too...

Drooly aka Michael Johnston -- My cyber-buddy from afar, treasured friend and partner in mischief.

And, The Horde... Who remind me of the important things in life: To live each day to its fullest, to respect the circle of life even when it hurts, and how to defy physics with tennis balls...

+This is a work of fan fiction.+  
+It is not intended that any copyrights be violated in any manner.+

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 1  
by Seleya889**

Devon --

'We have traveled west for several months now, stopping to camp through the harsh winter before moving on again. Now, it is mid-spring and we find ourselves traveling a great forest, availing ourselves of the paths left by migrating animals.

From what we have seen, the herds must have been immense -- if the wide swath of trampled brush is any indicator. As further proof of their passing, we continue to find the 'unfortunates' that were unable to make the perilous journey. Or, more correctly, what is left of them. Their half-eaten, trampled or rotted corpses have littered the path at times. Sometimes, only a portion of the carcass is all that has remained.

It has been a sobering reminder of how difficult life in this new world can be -- more so than any lesson Yale might ever hope to teach. At times, we find ourselves hoping that it is not a dark foreboding of what is to come for us as well. Still, we continue to venture into the setting sun, trying to enjoy our good health and the good weather despite the unyielding realities of this second earth...'

ooooooooooooooo

Devon Adair squinted into the mid-afternoon sun. That was the problem with moving west, she reflected, half the day they spent blinking the sun out of their eyes. Devon watched with distaste as Baines and Walman rolled the animal carcass off the path and into the surrounding forest. Beside her, John Danziger's right foot shot out involuntarily.

With a glance out the corner of her eye, Devon pursed her lips in annoyance as she slowed the DuneRail. "As a mechanic, I assume you're aware that there is not a brake there," she commented dryly, while she adjusted her sunglasses.

"I could remedy that more easily than you may think," the mechanic replied evenly, softening his comment with an apologetic shrug.

Devon considered him for a moment then turned her attention back to the uneven terrain. "I don't understand what your problem is with my driving. At last count, only you and Alonzo have had substantial accidents. We know all about yours and Alonzo refuses to discuss his, so we can only imagine the cause. I, on the other hand, have managed to drive this vehicle without a scratch."

"Be careful what you say, Adair. Fate has a funny way of listening when you least expect it."

"John Danziger -- superstitious?" Devon commented to herself in a stage whisper.

"Not superstitious, just pragmatic. I don't want to have to say 'I told you so', especially since it would mean I'd have a vehicle to repair. Just take it easy and watch out for those bumps."

Devon pulled the DuneRail out of the way of the caravan. Pausing on a small rise, she and Danziger watched as the group wandered by in twos and threes, followed by the lumbering TransRover. A few people had hitched a ride amongst the gear on the large vehicle, but most chose to walk this particular day. Spring was in full bloom and the weather had raised everyone's spirits. With the long winter over and the beautiful weather, most wanted to take every opportunity to stretch their legs.

Devon waited until the 'Rover passed before pulling the 'Rail back into line to check for stragglers. The two children, pausing from their lessons with Yale, waved from the back of the larger vehicle and she and John waved back. Devon eased the 'Rail to the other side of the TransRover, allowing John to account for the remainder of the group, then pulled the DuneRail back into line to follow the caravan for a while.

Devon spied the doctor, Julia Heller, walking slowly at the side of the TransRover, one hand grasping one of the side baskets for guidance as she spoke into her gear. "What do you suppose Julia's doing?" she asked aloud.

Danziger smiled knowingly. "She's on-line to 'Lonz. They do it all the time." He sat up straighter and frowned disapprovingly. "He'd better not be on visual, too."

Julia glanced back. Noticing her observers, she smiled shyly and colored, then turned to speak into her gear.

ooooooooooooooo

Alonzo Solace surveyed the terrain with a satisfied smile. He had been sent ahead to scout a trail and it had been one of those perfect days. He was often the one to go on these scouts. His pilot's instincts and connection to the planet made him a natural choice for this duty. He enjoyed the chance to discover things first even if it separated him from Julia. "See those bushes yet?" he asked Julia eagerly. "You should almost be on top of them by now." He watched her look to her left again, enjoying the opportunity to watch her unguarded.

"Wait a minute. Yes, I think I do." The doctor swung her eyepiece away so she could see her work. "The scan is promising. Looks like a good find. Let me get a sample."

While the doctor gathered her specimens, Alonzo watched the caravan pass by through Julia's video feed. In the background he could see the DuneRail as it drew up the rear of the rag-tag convoy.

Julia rose and swung her eyepiece back into position. She fondly regarded the pilot for a moment, then commented lightly, "I didn't know you Fly-boys knew anything about plants."

"We don't," Alonzo replied with a grin. "The Terrians must have shown them to me. Hey, is Danziger really letting Devon drive again?"

Julia glanced over her shoulder as she trotted back to the side of the TransRover. "Yes. He looks pretty agitated, too. Do you think I should offer him a Seda-Derm?"

Alonzo chuckled. "Sure that'd be enough?"

Julia smiled slightly and glanced again at the pair on the DuneRail.

"Hey, Doc! I found a whole bunch of those bushes here. They seem further along than the others. They have lots of blossoms. Look."

Julia watched as Alonzo swung his eyepiece away for a P.O.V. scan. The bushes were much larger than the one she had seen. Alonzo was clear of the forest, so Julia surmised the bushes had benefited from more direct sunlight.

"I wonder what sort of fruit they bear."

"Berries. Big berries," Alonzo stated matter-of-factly.

"Any idea how soon?" she asked.

"Let me take a closer look."

Julia watched as the bushes swung first out then back into view, only closer, as Alonzo climbed off the ATV and approached them. She gasped as his approach clarified the true scale of the bushes before him.

Before, she had not had the frame of reference since only scrub grew nearby. Now, as he approached, the bushes towered over the tall pilot, their green leaves and pink blossoms surrounding him as he inspected the plant. Alonzo's hand came into view as he pulled a branch away from its mates for closer inspection. He fingered a few orbs hanging from the branch, a couple with the shriveled remnants of their blossoms still attached. Julia squinted into the eyepiece while Alonzo carefully examined the bush.

"See these berries here? The ones that are so red they're almost purple are ready, I think. They get bigger, too. About the size of a marble."

"A marble? You're dating yourself."

"Funny, I thought I was dating you..." Alonzo responded cheerily, repositioning his eyepiece so he could see Julia once again. His pun was rewarded by a reserved smile. "This area looks like a good place to camp. It's pretty level nearby and I just passed a small stream. I'll scout a little further ahead and meet you back here."

Preoccupied, Julia nodded, her mind already formulating the tests she would run on her samples that evening.

"Wow, look at those clouds!" Alonzo commented a short time later, interrupting her thoughts. "To the south-west. The clouds are really dark. Looks like we might be getting a storm. Better hurry to the... Whoa!"

Julia jumped in alarm as the feed from Alonzo's gear devolved into static. She impulsively ran a few steps forward from the TransRover, calling his name before stopping to intently watch her gear. Behind the her, on the DuneRail, Devon and Danziger were both startled by the doctor's sudden behavior. With a grumble, Danziger snatched his gear from the deck of the DuneRail and initiated his override code.

Julia watched tensely as Alonzo slowly disentangled his gear and repositioned it properly. She noticed he was covered with dirt and no longer on the ATV.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Doc. Don't tell Danziger what just happened," he cautioned her.

Julia watched as he looked, engrossed, beyond the gear. "What did happen?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what happened?" Danziger interjected, surprising both of them.

Alonzo's eyes narrowed as he shifted his attention back to the video feed then grinned. "I wiped out on the ATV, but you'll never guess what I found!"

"Are you all right?" they both asked in unison.

"I want a P.O.V. scan of the ATV right now," Danziger demanded.

"After I get a P.O.V. of you," Julia corrected.

Alonzo looked disappointed. "I'm fine and so is the ATV. Don't you want to know what I found?" He waited expectantly.

"Now, Alonzo," Julia ordered.

"It came in hot but it's partially intact... I found number 7!" Alonzo revealed enthusiastically. "It's a bit of a mess, looks like only one chute deployed. Let me take a look."

"A cargo pod?" Devon asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah. Hope there wasn't anything fragile in it; it's cracked wide open." Alonzo looked into the cargo pod as he spoke, his voice sounding hollow as he stuck his head through one of the openings. "Looks like not much survived impact. Great," he groaned, "the Grendlers have been here, too."

"'Lonz, how do you trip over a cargo pod?" Danziger inquired incredulously, interrupting Alonzo's report as Devon turned to halt the caravan.

"The pod's embedded in the ground, John, and it does have several months worth of plant growth on it," Alonzo responded defensively as he inspected the pod. "Here, let me show you." The pilot paced away from the pod and swung his video pick-up to display the pod to the others.

The cargo pod had landed right-side up on a horizontal edge and embedded in the side of a hill. Both ends had burst in the impact as the pod warped into a trapezoidal shape. Dirt covered much of the pod, with grasses and lichen growing opportunistically on every surface. Alonzo peered into the pod, allowing the others to see the contents. Machinery lay uselessly twisted together. A stripped TransRover sat on its belly, all tires blown, its underside obviously smashed on impact. In the bottom seam of the pod, a pool of liquefied substances sat coagulated, with glowing lichen spreading across its surface.

Alonzo withdrew his head and swiveled his eyepiece back into view. "Sorry it isn't better news. Any idea what was on-board?"

"Manifest lists land vehicles, vehicle parts, building materials and food," Yale supplied.

"Let me take a look in the other bay," Alonzo offered.

The entire group watched as Alonzo quickly clambered around to the other side of the cargo pod. When he stuck his head through the open wall, light danced on his face where his lumalight was reflected back to him.

Alonzo grimaced in irritation, then looked calmly into the eyepiece. "The Grendlers have been in here, too. Looks like there's more on this side, mostly building materials from what I can see." The pilot looked up suddenly. "Hey, it's getting dark fast. That storm is really rolling in. You guys had better get moving. I gave Cameron the coordinates for a good campsite. I'll get the ATV and meet you there." He grinned and severed communication.

"'Lonz? Hey, 'Lonz..." Danziger vainly tried to raise the pilot.

"Looks like he's learning some of your tricks, John," Devon noted ironically.

"Well, let's get moving then. He and I can talk in person."

ooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 2  
by Seleya889**

Rain started to fall as the caravan rendezvoused with Alonzo. He sprang from the ATV as Devon drew the DuneRail alongside.

"I thought right here would be good," he explained. "It's level here and there's a stream right over there.

"This area looks good, Alonzo," Devon agreed, as she surveyed the surrounding territory.

"Wish I could say the same for the ATV," Danziger groused, as he surveyed the damaged vehicle.

Sparing a quick glance to gauge the mechanic's mood, Alonzo grinned at Devon as he nodded at the pile next to the vehicle. "I gathered some extra firewood. I'd better get something to cover it before it gets wet." The pilot grabbed up his sack and quickly strode towards the TransRover.

Devon watched the pilot stride away with amusement. Behind her, Danziger grumbled to the accompaniment of distant thunder. Devon watched as Julia intercepted Alonzo and started to scan his right leg. Concerned, she approached the couple while they quietly debated. As Devon drew near, she could see the jagged tear in his pants leg. She winced when she saw the open laceration, the thigh echoing the tear.

"How many times do you think I can patch up this leg and expect good results?" Julia admonished Alonzo as Devon walked up. "With this many injuries in the same site in such a short span of time, I'm going to have a hard time finding viable tissue to work with. Why don't you try injuring a different part of your anatomy, or, perhaps as a change of pace, avoiding injury altogether?"

"I like it when you play doctor..." Alonzo whispered into the doctor's ear, raising his eyebrows innocently as Devon overheard.

Julia bit her lip to quell a smile, then frowned disapprovingly at the pilot. "This is no small matter, Alonzo. Don't give me that Fly-boy tough act. This has to hurt and I need to seal it."

"Come on, Doc. It really doesn't hurt much. Wouldn't it be easier to work in an assembled med-tent with all of your equipment where you like it? Let me help set up camp before the rain gets worse. Then you can do whatever you want. I promise I'll be good." Alonzo lifted Julia's chin to face him and solemnly held his fingers up in a pledge, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Julia regarded him for a minute then turned to acknowledge Devon before rummaging in her med-kit. She withdrew a small capsule and inserted it into her Derm-applicator. "Remember, I'm holding you to your promise," she admonished the pilot as she injected the medication into his hip and lightly bandaged the wound. As she stood up, he gave her arm a quick squeeze and trotted off. "Absolutely no lifting!" she called to his back, smiling as he spun to give her a jaunty salute before continuing to the vehicle. Julia glanced back to Devon, the ghost of a smile still on her lips.

Amused, Devon nodded in Alonzo's direction. "Is he all right? That looked pretty serious."

Julia crossed her arms, adopting her clinical manner. "It's impressive to look at, but not too serious. It's shallow but I'll still need to seal it. I'll want to keep him quiet overnight, but then he should be able to do light duty."

"How did he get injured?" Devon asked the doctor, who was looking intently into the sack the pilot had left behind.

"He fell onto a large piece of metal from the cargo pod when he was thrown from the ATV," Julia replied, not looking up.

Devon unconsciously leaned forward, curious about what had interested the doctor. Julia looked up at her friend and smiled slightly as she opened the sack further and offered it for inspection. Devon's eyes widened at the masses of dark red berries the pilot had collected, filling his rucksack almost to overflowing. Julia shook the pack gently so she could seal the closure, and placed it on the ground next to her medical bags.

"Where did he get those? Are they edible?"

"The bushes are nearby. He said the Terrians told him about them, so he's convinced they're edible." Julia shook her head. "It took me quite a bit of effort to get him to wait, but I want to examine them further. They do look good and the preliminary scans are promising."

ooooooooooooooo

Later in the evening, Devon dodged through the rain and raced into the med-tent. Shaking the water from her eyes, she surveyed the large tent. Yale and Julia stood at the exam table, bent over their work. In the corner, Alonzo lounged on his cot in his old, cut-off pants, cheerfully watching them, his leg neatly bandaged. He flashed Devon a wink then conspicuously tossed two berries into the air, deftly catching them both in his mouth with a grin. Devon brightened visibly and turned to Julia, who looked up to watch Alonzo's demonstration with a fond smile.

"The berries are safe?" Devon asked rhetorically.

"Not only safe, but quite pleasing," Yale remarked.

Julia nodded. "They'll be a welcome addition to our diet as long as they last. It will be a nice change of pace to have something sweet to eat. They are comprised of fructose, fiber and a number of planet specific components we have found to be safe. Additionally, they provide a number of important vitamins. Some of them are slightly tart. It seems to depend on how dark they are and where they grew on the bush. Here, Devon, try some," Julia offered, indicating the bowl of fruit on the table.

Devon took a berry and examined it before placing it into her mouth. It was dark crimson and an almost perfect sphere, slightly flattened at the poles. When she bit into it, her mouth filled with its sweet, tangy flavor. She smiled at Alonzo. "Great find. You'll have to thank the Terrians for us."

The pilot nodded soberly at her. "I already did."

"Are there enough for everyone?" Devon asked the pilot.

"I picked quite a few. The berries are just coming into season now. I'm not sure how long that lasts." He shrugged. "There's more than enough for now, anyway."

John Danziger ducked into the tent, True at his heels. He scanned the small tent until his eyes rested on the pilot in the corner. Alonzo was chatting with True who had already perched beside him to eagerly nibble from his bowl of berries.

"I fixed your ATV," Danziger stated pointedly.

Alonzo nodded. "Thanks," he mumbled around a berry.

"Be careful with it?!" Danziger added meaningfully.

In an attempt to change the subject, Alonzo offered his bowl to the mechanic. "Want some?"

"They're good, Dad," True supplied helpfully.

"Similar to the blueberries of Earth," Yale provided.

Alonzo glanced into his rapidly depleted bowl then over to True's full cheeks. "Looks more like 'True-berries' to me," he observed wryly.

"Well, I believe we have at least one volunteer for a berry-picking expedition tomorrow," Devon observed with a smile as the young girl nodded enthusiastically. "We might as well stock up as much as we can while the cargo pod is being scavenged. John, any idea how long that will take?"

Turning from the pilot, the mechanic shrugged. "No idea. 'Lonz's P.O.V. scan wasn't much to go on. Looked like there wasn't much left but we won't know until we get there. Let's figure on a day or two. Hopefully, the Grendlers didn't take some of the smaller components out of the 'Rover. It could take a while to dismantle."

"Just don't forget about the kobas when you go out to the bushes," Alonzo cautioned the group.

"Kobas?" Devon and both Danzigers asked in unison with varying emotions -- True with a wide smile, the adults with concern.

"I was just telling Julia and Yale... They live under the bushes. Whole families of them. They don't mind your picking the berries, just don't surprise them by rushing the bushes. Try to leave the bottom branches alone so there are plenty left for them," the pilot advised. He winked at True and added, "You should see the babies!"

"Baby kobas?" True breathed in anticipation.

John Danziger frowned at his daughter. "I think you'd better stay in camp, True-Girl."

"But, Dad!" True protested, looking to Alonzo for help.

"Come on, John. Let her go. They're really friendly unless you attack them. And the little ones are harmless."

"What makes you think that?" Julia asked curiously.

The pilot casually flexed his free hand. "No claws, just little buds. They were climbing all over me, scratched me a couple of times and still no reaction. I had a hard time clearing them from around the ATV so I could get back here," Alonzo explained, frowning as Julia ran her diaglove over the scratches he displayed.

Julia reviewed the readouts then turned towards Danziger. "No sign of any toxins." She rose, directing a steady look towards Alonzo as she crossed the tent.

True rose from the cot and tugged on her father's jacket, drawing him down to meet her eye to eye. "Please, Dad? I promise I'll be careful. Devon and Julia are going. Right?" she asked the two women, who nodded affirmation, then directed a firm gaze at her father once more.

Danziger bemusedly observed the stern look his daughter aimed at him, smiling openly as he nodded his permission and opened his arms for True's triumphant hug. He looked over her shoulder to meet Alonzo's eyes. "Since my best helper is going berry-picking, I'll need all the help I can get. Are you going to be functional in time?"

"Light duty only," Julia interjected, as Alonzo shrugged agreeably.

ooooooooooooooo

The following morning, the skies had cleared. Bess organized a berry-picking party while John prepared a salvage crew to go to the pod. The berry-pickers left early, carrying a wide assortment of containers with them. Yale and Julia followed, animatedly discussing possible methods of cultivation and preservation. Leaving a small group to watch camp, Danziger loaded his crew and tools on the TransRover and followed Alonzo's directions to the pod on the DuneRail.

The salvage crew sifted through the devastated pod, sorting what was repairable or critical and what was not. Most of the building supplies were going to have to be left behind for the time being, there simply not being enough room for them. A few of the men descended on the TransRover, beginning the arduous task of reclaiming every intact part they could find. Alonzo and Cameron busied themselves deploying and removing the remaining parachutes. Morgan paced around the pod, organizing and cataloguing each find as the rest of the crew brought them out to him. As the sun descended to the horizon, they secured the cargo pod as best they could, loaded their finds onto their intact TransRover and slowly returned to camp.

ooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 3  
by Seleya889**

"Do you think there's much more we can recover?" Alonzo asked Danziger, as the salvage crew sped toward the cargo pod the next day.

"Not much left. I'm hoping we can still recover some relays and smaller components from the TransRover. Those parts are hard to replace and we're dead in the water without them." Danziger shrugged. "The Grendlers pretty much cleaned us out. I would have given my right arm for some crystal fuses."

"Don't let the Grendlers hear you say that," Alonzo cautioned with a grin. "They may take you up on the offer."

"That isn't very funny, Alonzo," Morgan piped up from the back seat of the DuneRail.

Alonzo flashed a smile at Danziger as he spoke over his shoulder. "Who was joking?"

Danziger rolled his eyes at the pilot, who started to laugh. Glancing over his shoulder, the mechanic could see Morgan watching the scenery, pointedly ignoring the pilot's merriment.

As they crested the hill next to the pod, Alonzo shot upright. "Grendlers! Look!" He pointed toward two lumbering figures scrambling from the cargo pod, heavily laden with equipment.

Danziger angrily accelerated, immediately giving chase across the uneven ground. At the sign of pursuit, the Grendlers increased their pace. They ran deceptively fast, but the DuneRail rapidly narrowed the gap.

"Morgan, call the 'Rover and tell them to get to work on the pod," Danziger shouted. "We're going to try to find their stash."

Morgan busied himself calling the other vehicle as the Grendlers disappeared into the woodlands beyond. Danziger slowed the vehicle, carefully weaving it through the widely spaced trees. The DuneRail bounced through the forest, skidding around trees and crashing through the underbrush. After a short while, the trees thinned to reveal a vast swath where a fire had recently raged, leaving the area barren with only blackened stumps remaining. Ahead, the Grendlers scooted across the devastated area in the open, scrambling over the fire's debris. Focusing on their prey, Danziger quickly wound the DuneRail through the clearing after them. Suddenly, the Grendlers stopped next to a large tree and disappeared from view.

Alonzo carefully stood in the lurching DuneRail, using the jumpers to search for the creatures. "Looks like there's a hole or something next to that tree," he shouted.

Danziger nodded. "That's hopefully what we're looking for. Think they'd lead us right to it?"

"Who knows what they're capable of. For all we know, it's a trap," Morgan groused from the back seat.

The two men in the front seat exchanged long-suffering looks as they plowed on to the site where the Grendlers had disappeared. Danziger skidded the DuneRail to a stop next to the hole and climbed off, joining Alonzo who was already investigating it. Morgan hovered nearby, his lack of enthusiasm evident.

"See them?" Danziger asked the pilot who shook his head.

"Looks like it's pretty deep," Alonzo observed, stepping back to consider the hole from a different angle. He grimaced at the deep mud, which seemed to pull at his feet as he stepped.

Alonzo jumped in alarm as the edge beneath his feet suddenly shifted then abruptly began to slide into the hole, first slowly, then with growing momentum, dragging the three men with it. He shouted out to the other men as he turned to scramble away from the ever widening maw of the pit, bending low, scrabbling with his hands as well as his feet as the ground slipped out from under him. Behind, Alonzo could hear the others' struggles over his own pounding heart. Just as his purchase on solid ground seemed assured, a hand closed on his ankle. The sudden shift of weight pulled his body backwards, flinging the pilot headfirst into the hole.

ooooooooooooooo

John Danziger hurt. He hurt into the very core of his being. The first thing he noticed as his senses slowly returned was the pain as it radiated up his back and, seemingly, out of every pore of his skin. He lay still, hoping to allow his body time to recover from the shock of his fall. Gingerly, the mechanic tested for sensitive spots. He moaned softly as he adjusted his position to better survey his surroundings.

Danziger lay, half-buried, on a ledge fifteen feet below the pit's opening. Above, the late afternoon sun filtered through the darkening clouds. To his left, the hole continued down in a steep incline. Cautiously sitting up, Danziger frowned as the wall crumbled at his touch. From below, he could hear a low murmuring accompanied by a scuffling sound.

"Danziger? Alonzo?" The sound solidified into Morgan Martin's voice, before disappearing in a fit of coughing.

Danziger attempted to answer, but could only wheeze in reply. He swallowed several times and tried again. "Morgan? Where are you?"

"Down here. I'm stuck and I can't get out. Where's Alonzo?"

"He was ahead of us. Maybe he made it out." Danziger licked his lips before attempting to shout. "'Lonz?! Hey, Solace! Where are you?!" He glanced around again, then back up to the opening. Not hearing a response, he turned his attention to Morgan. "Morgan, are you hurt or stuck?"

"As far as I can tell, just stuck. I rolled into something and my legs are pinned."

"Well, Alonzo isn't answering, so he's either gone for help or in worse shape than we are. Let's get ourselves sorted out, then worry about him, OK?" Danziger dusted the soil off his legs, inventorying any additional damage. He carefully rose, catching himself as he started to slide in the loose dirt.

"Hey, come on!" Morgan gagged below him. "What are you doing? You're covering me in dirt!"

"Take it easy, Martin. I'm looking for my lumalight," Danziger snapped in annoyance as he sifted around the shelf. He picked up the small cylindrical object with a satisfied smile and switched it on. The mechanic shone the light around his immediate area, then up to the rim, looking for any avenue of escape. Seeing none, he directed the beam down towards Morgan Martin.

Roots surrounded the trapped man. Danziger realized undoubtedly they were what held his legs. He tried to see further down the pit, but the slope increased beyond where Morgan lay, obscuring his view.

"Morgan, do you have a lumalight on you?" the mechanic asked.

"No. Why?"

"I just want to know how far this hole goes. Toss a rock down, let's see how deep it is." He watched as Morgan tossed a rock further down the hole. The rock hit bottom with a soft thud. "Sounds like another 30 feet or so. Cover your eyes, I'm coming down." Danziger carefully slid toward the trapped man, catching himself on the roots, then working his way through the roots to Morgan. "By the way, you still have your gear?"

"I think so. They were in my back pocket when we fell."

Danziger pried the roots off Morgan's legs, allowing the other man to wriggle free.

Morgan stood carefully, holding a root for stability. He flipped his coat out of the way to reach into his pocket only to groan in frustration as he removed what remained of his crushed gear. Morgan looked worriedly at Danziger. "Please tell me you have your gear on you this once," he pleaded.

Danziger wordlessly directed his lumalight down the shaft. He heard Morgan snort in frustration as his answer became evident.

"Well, at least Alonzo should have his on..." Morgan remarked irritably.

Danziger continued to survey the pit, the lumalight reaching deep into the murk to the floor below. A flash of black in the dirt caught his attention. He froze as he realized what he saw, then turned his face towards the rim once more. "DuneRail. Copy. Confirm!" Danziger shouted. At the sound of three chirps from the vehicle, he continued, "Last journey. Reverse. Now! Confirm!"

"What are you doing?" Morgan shouted. He slipped in his haste to reach the mechanic and clung precariously to the roots. "You're sending the DuneRail back to camp? What about us? What about Alonzo? DuneRail! Abort last command!" Morgan's heart sank as the vehicle obediently chirped its reply to Danziger and could be heard driving away.

"Morgan, we aren't going anywhere without help," Danziger explained tiredly. "And I found Alonzo." He shone the lumalight down to the bottom of the slope.

Morgan peered down to where Danziger indicated, then he saw it. One of Alonzo's boots was sticking out of the rubble at the bottom of the pit.

ooooooooooooooo

Danziger slid down the slope with Morgan cautiously following. As soon as they reached the pilot, they started digging. Once Alonzo's back was exposed, Danziger was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of his chest. The pilot had ended up head down at the bottom of the slope, one arm outflung, the other curled protectively across his face, his head coming to rest on a large stone, leaving an airpocket between the stone and his chest. Blood ran freely from his forehead and cheek.

Danziger shook the pilot gently and frowned at the lack of response. He carefully turned him over with Morgan's help and checked more thoroughly for injuries. Alonzo's hands and face bore especially graphic testimony to his rough slide down the slope, with all his exposed skin displaying a sobering assortment of lacerations and contusions. As rain started to fall, the two men dragged their friend into the shelter of a tunnel they found winding away from the pit.

"Now what?" Morgan asked plaintively, displaying the pilot's destroyed gear in his hands.

Danziger took the gear from Morgan, turned it over in his hands then returned it to him as he sighed, "We wait."

ooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 4  
by Seleya889**

Devon sighed and absently wiped her sodden bangs back as she watched the storm rage all around her. She could feel the camp watching her, knew that Bess and Walman shadowed her even now. The salvage crew had returned hours ago with no further information about the DuneRail's whereabouts. In the background, Devon could hear Magus through the booming thunder, trying once again to raise Alonzo on gear.

"If they were all right, Morgan would have called by now," Bess stressed emphatically.

"I'm aware of that, Bess," Devon replied evenly. She grimaced at the knowledge that Morgan would not have agreed to camp away from the main group without checking in to lodge a complaint -- even if the weather was not a factor. She turned to face the pair. "Alonzo was due to call in hours ago. We can reasonably assume that they are in some sort of trouble. Walman, could you take a crew as far as the cargo pod, run a resonance scan and be back before dark?"

The crewman nodded eagerly and raced off to complete his task.

Devon regarded Bess quietly. "I'm worried, too. I don't know what else we can do before morning. I'm sorry, Bess." She smiled encouragingly to the other woman. "He isn't alone out there. I'm sure the three of them will be fine."

Bess bleakly returned Devon's smile, then wordlessly walked back to her tent.

Julia passed Bess quietly as she approached Devon. The doctor looked over her shoulder at Bess, then turned to scrutinize Devon. "No word, yet?" she surmised.

"Nothing... Julia, I know it's not like Alonzo to not check in." Devon looked at the doctor uncertainly. "And, as Bess just reminded me, it isn't like Morgan to not complain about being out in this. How are your patients?"

"Fine. They're all fine, just a little uncomfortable and more respectful of some of this planet's smaller fauna." Julia smiled wryly as she recalled the spectacle earlier that day of a half-dozen berrypickers hysterically racing into her med-tent. She itched at her own sting, earned when one of her specimens extracted a sample of its own, before explaining, "I ran tests on the toxins and they're not harmful, just irritating enough to cause the rashes. They should all clear up in a few days. We'll have to be more careful, especially around pollinating plants."

Sobering, Julia crossed her arms and studied the prints her boots left in the muddy soil. "What are you planning to do about the DuneRail?" she asked neutrally.

"I sent Walman out to the pod with the resonance equipment and a crew. I don't know what else to do. It's almost night." Devon scanned the sky. "It's so dark now. I don't want to lose anyone else out there."

Julia nodded reasonably, then looked up to face Devon. "Well, we both know John and Alonzo can take care of themselves and they do have some supplies on the DuneRail. The most we may have to worry about is how long they can put up with Morgan Martin."

"I hope you're right," Devon replied, pessimistically watching the skies.

ooooooooooooooo

The ground shuddered with each boom of thunder. Lightning lit the hole, bringing every detail into sharp relief in the sudden brightness. Sand sifted from the walls of the tunnel with the percussion of every strike as the rain cascaded down, capturing the dust as it fell and transforming it into mud in midair.

Morgan shifted again in his continuing attempt to get comfortable. The ground was hard where they chose to lay, and someone kept kicking him every time he was finally what passed for tolerable. Morgan jumped as Alonzo kicked him again. "Cut it out!" he snapped irritably, as he elbowed the pilot. He smiled to himself in satisfaction as Alonzo quieted.

"Martin, what's the problem now?!" Danziger's voice boomed from the darkness on the other side of the pilot.

"Nothing. Alonzo was kicking me."

"He didn't do it on purpose. He's dreaming."

Morgan instinctively drew away from the pilot, only to find a wall in his way. "What do you mean 'dreaming'? With the Terrians?"

"Only kind 'Lonz has. Settle down. It isn't like the Terrians are going to reach out of his forehead..."

"Seems to me you aren't exactly big on the Terrians yourself," Morgan retorted peevishly.

"I'm not. But there's nothing I can do about them or 'Lonz's dreams so why bother worrying about them? Go back to sleep. With this weather, we probably won't be seeing anyone until morning."

Danziger switched on his lumalight to check the water's advance. What had been a small puddle when they had moved to the shelter of the tunnel had grown into a good-sized pool at the base of the pit. Sediment flowed down the slope, bringing plants and rocks with it. Small streams extended like arms, reaching towards the men. Danziger swung the light towards his companions. Alonzo slept quietly, occasionally twitching in the grip of his dreams. Beyond the pilot, Morgan watched anxiously, shrinking against the tunnel wall with the pilot's movements.

"Morgan, we can't stay here. The water's starting to rise."

"But, if we move, how will they find us?"

"How long do you want to sit in water? Because that's exactly what we'll be doing in a few minutes. We just need to find a higher point. Better we move now. 'Lonz isn't about to wake up and I'm not gonna to be able to hold him for long with my back as sore as it is."

"You're O.K., right?" Morgan asked nervously.

"I'm fine. It's improved a lot already. A little rest will probably go a long way. Now calm down and grab 'Lonz's legs, we have to get moving." He clipped his lumalight to his vest and delicately crouched at the pilot's head. Gathering up the unconscious man's head and torso with a groan, Danziger directed Morgan through the tunnel.

The tunnel continued down briefly before veering sharply to the right and rising on a slight incline. Ahead, dim light could be seen around another bend. Danziger awkwardly switched off his lumalight and swung around to the lead.

"Should we really go in there?" Morgan asked. "What if there are animals in there? We don't even have a weapon for crying out loud. What if there are Grendlers? Or Terrians...? What if there are Terrians and they think we were the ones who hurt Alonzo?!"

"Morgan!" Danziger exclaimed, cutting the other man off. "Would you relax? Why don't we just look? It would be nice to have a little light. Besides, wouldn't you rather be able to see them coming?" he added archly, then immediately regretted it as Morgan's eyes went wide with fear. "Would you rather I left you two out here while I checked it out?" Danziger offered resignedly.

"No. I'm coming. We should stick together, don't you think?" Morgan answered quickly while adjusting Alonzo's legs in his arms.

The men followed the light cautiously, staying close to the tunnel wall as the visibility rapidly increased. As they rounded the bend, the tunnel abruptly widened into a small cavern. Wide veins of Morganite laced the walls and ceiling, providing illumination. Beyond the cavern, the Morganite continued, affording a clear view of the tunnel to where it disappeared at the next bend.

They lay the pilot on the ground, Danziger bending to examine him more thoroughly in the better light. Satisfied there was nothing more that could be done for the time being, Danziger and Morgan settled on the ground themselves. Before long, they joined their companion in sleep.

ooooooooooooooo

The entire camp came out into the rain to watch the TransRover slowly pull in, towing the crippled DuneRail. Lightning continued to flash in the sky, bringing the damage into glaring reality. Several of the men raced to untether the damaged vehicle and roll it into the shelter of the geodesic arch. They all watched wordlessly as Baines scowled then bent to examine the vehicle. Without hesitation, True scooted in between the adults and picked up a spanner. The adults all exchanged uneasy glances as she clambered into the back seat and swung upside down to reach the delicate circuitry hidden underneath.

Devon stepped forward to lightly rest her hand on the girl's exposed knee. "True, why don't you let Baines work on it?"

Yale placed his hands on Devon's shoulders and drew her away. He smiled paternally at her as he explained, "Each to their gifts, Devon. She knows these vehicles better than any of us. Allow her to be useful."

The other members of the Ops crew nodded their agreement with the cyborg as Devon glanced around the somber circle. As she watched Baines and True work, Devon beckoned Walman over. "What do you think happened to the DuneRail?"

The crewman looked uncertainly at the vehicle. "Far as I can tell, it was hit by lightning."

Devon looked at him, puzzled. "Are you sure it wasn't the Terrians? I thought lightning didn't hit vehicles."

Walman shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know about that, but the 'Rail was sitting in over two feet of water when we found it. I wouldn't know if it was the Terrians or not."

"Water is a good conductor, and the Terrians tend to avoid it," Yale observed helpfully. "It is far more likely for the damage to have been caused by lightning."

Devon nodded at the cyborg's comments. "There was no sign of the men at all?" she pressed.

"Not a sign of them anywhere. Cameron even got down on his knees and trolled the entire area with his hands. Looked like the 'Rail was returning on automatic. There were much shallower areas in the same general vicinity. No one would voluntarily drive through that pool. It washed over the seats."

From under the DuneRail, Baines carefully lifted the memory unit out and examined it morosely. "It's fried, Devon. You aren't getting any information out of this."

"Can the DuneRail be repaired?" Devon asked the technician worriedly.

Baines shook his head with a frown. "That's not my department. Danziger might be able to figure something out. It's definitely beyond my abilities."

True slipped out from underneath the console where she had been working and took the unit from Baines. The adults watched quietly as she turned the ruined electronics over in her hands. "Totally fused," she announced stoically. "My dad could probably jerry-rig something." She placed the unit on the seat next to her with a sigh.

Stepping forward, Bess stroked the young girl's back gently. "We'll find them, True," Bess asserted as much to herself and the assembled group as to the girl.

"It's too bad you weren't on-line with Alonzo when they disappeared. At least we'd have an idea what happened and where to start looking," Devon commented to Julia, who nodded in agreement.

Yale suddenly looked closely at the doctor. "Julia, where was your gear when the men disappeared?"

"In the med-tent. I was out at the bushes gathering insect specimens. Why?"

"Alonzo has them programmed to be on a two-way link, am I correct?"

"Yes. We both have overrides, but otherwise they're linked when on."

"May I see your gear? Perhaps I can extract some information that will prove helpful," the tutor explained.

Julia hurried through the rain to the med-tent, returning quickly with her communications gear. She handed the small headset to Yale.

The tutor examined it briefly and then asked the doctor, "Was your gear on all afternoon?"

Julia nodded. "I was working on my medical logs when the first of the 'insect bites' came in and I didn't bother turning it off while I ran out to the bushes for some samples. It has been on since shortly before the salvage crew left."

Yale nodded approvingly. "It may take me some time to access the information," he cautioned. "However, it would not be prudent to look for them before sunrise, especially in this weather."

ooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 5  
by Seleya889**

Danziger wrinkled his nose at the stench that assailed his nostrils as he awoke. Opening his eyes slowly, he was startled to find himself face to face with a Grendler. He warily watched the Grendler as he slowly slid up to a sitting position. When the mechanic grunted out in pain as the muscles in his back protested, the Grendler jumped backward in surprise, giving Danziger a clear view of Morgan Martin sitting frozen on the other side of the cavern. The Grendler quickly recovered and crept forward to scrutinize the human once more. It bent toward Danziger, curiously fingering the lumalight still clipped to the mechanic's vest as Danziger leaned away to guardedly watch the creature's examination. The sound of scuffing next to the mechanic drew the Grendler's attention.

Danziger saw the Grendler's eyes dilate at the sight of the bloodied pilot. The creature greedily charged towards Alonzo, only to rear back with a frustrated squeal as the pilot twitched with a sigh in the midst of his dreams. Danziger scooted closer to Alonzo, protectively sliding between him and the Grendler. The Grendler squatted, facing the mechanic, pulling its ear in frustration. It looked around Danziger, regarding the pilot's face hungrily. Danziger glanced from the human to the creature, then back again. Alonzo twitched again, clawing reflexively at the loose dirt, and the Grendler withdrew, hiccupping in frustration.

"He's afraid of the dreams?" Morgan observed incredulously.

"Well, you are..." Danziger remarked. "Have you ever seen both Terrians and Grendlers in the same place? I can't think of a time I have. Maybe this is why."

Alonzo restlessly drew his arm across his forehead, opening a laceration in the process. Blood slowly pooled in the wound before gliding down the side of his face and disappearing into his hair. The Grendler bellowed then examined the other two humans closely, only to return to a safe distance from the pilot. It scooped a handful of dirt and threw it at the unconscious man.

"Hey, cut it out!" Danziger exclaimed, bending to dust the dirt from his friend.

The Grendler shook and bellowed in reply, then hungrily crouched down near Alonzo, pulling at its ear again.

"Danziger?" Morgan's quiet voice came from behind the Grendler.

"What is it, Martin?"

"What happens if Alonzo stops dreaming?" Morgan asked worriedly.

Reluctantly taking his eyes from the Grendler, Danziger watched Alonzo for a moment, considering Morgan's question. The pilot's eyelids quivered constantly as he slept. Nearby, the Grendler slowly swayed, hooting quietly to itself.

"That's a good question. He took a pretty good knock on the head. I suppose we'd just better hope he doesn't," the mechanic answered firmly. "Any idea how much longer to sunup?"

Morgan flipped his watch open and studied it for a minute, making the calculations in his head to allow for the planet's shorter days. "About five hours, I think."

"Which means it will probably be a good six or seven before they get here. Great." Danziger grimaced his displeasure.

An earthshaking rumble suddenly filled the tunnel, raining debris on the cavern's inhabitants. Danziger protectively pulled Alonzo toward him while Morgan and the Grendler both ducked with nearly identical squeals. Morgan scrambled out of the way as a vein of Morganite ruptured nearby, sending the hot stones hurtling in his direction. A short burst of moist air puffed from the tunnel before silence descended once more.

Danziger looked up in alarm. "What was that?!"

"I don't know. Sounds like something really big's grinding out there."

Danziger nodded in the direction they had come. "Go look, Martin. I'd do it, but I don't want to leave Alonzo alone with the Grendler." He unclipped the lumalight from his vest. "Here, take this. Just be careful!"

Morgan gulped and cautiously rose. From where it perched, the Grendler glanced over at the movement, then turned its attention back to the pilot. As Morgan inched around the bend, he slipped and fell. Turning on the lumalight, he sat back in shock at what he saw, then quickly scrambled back to the cavern, dripping water and mud. Danziger looked over to him in surprise, a question forming on his lips.

"You aren't going to like this..." Morgan began.

"What happened to you? You barely left," Danziger queried.

"The whole tunnel is full to the top with mud and stuff. Our way out is totally blocked!" Morgan paced frantically, wringing his hands. "How are we going to get out?"

"Let me take a look. Come here and sit with Alonzo. Shout if you need me, OK?" Danziger rose and dusted himself off.

Watching each of them hesitantly, Morgan nervously eased himself between the Grendler and the dreaming pilot. Danziger stood over him, his hand out. Morgan looked down at himself, then blankly back to the mechanic.

"The lumalight?" Danziger requested, grunting under his breath as Morgan complied.

Danziger slogged through the mud to inspect the obstruction, testing it for any sign of weakness. Broken roots and rocks jutted out of the hard-packed sediment at crazy angles toward the mechanic as water continued to seep out the front of the obstruction to pool on the tunnel floor. Finding no openings, Danziger rolled his options over in his head as he returned to the cavern. Nothing had moved since he left. Alonzo slept quietly, the Grendler watched Alonzo and a very wide-eyed Morgan watched both of them. Morgan gratefully yielded his position back to the mechanic and sat, awaiting Danziger's opinion.

"I wonder if we could get it to show us a way out," Danziger commented quietly, as he contemplated the Grendler.

"Do you think there's another exit?"

"You don't? This planet is a maze with a cover, for crying out loud! Just, whatever you do, Morgan, don't cut yourself. He obviously knows enough about human blood to want it." Danziger glanced in Morgan's direction in time to see the man's Adam's apple bob nervously. "You've negotiated with them before, why don't you give it a try?"

"I'm not sure I'd call our last encounter 'negotiating'." Morgan grimaced. "Seemed more like a physical assault! I wish Bess was here right now. She'd know how to handle the Grendler." He rummaged in his pockets for a moment, then hesitantly approached the Grendler. Morgan cleared his throat, attempting to attract the creature's attention. After repeated failures, Morgan poked the Grendler then jumped back, startled by his own boldness. The Grendler quickly turned and snorted crankily.

Morgan pulled the two ruined sets of gear from his pocket and dangled them from his fingers. Remembering what Bess had told him another Grendler had done once with his VR gear, Morgan modeled the gear, hanging one from each ear. Beyond the Grendler, Morgan saw Danziger roll his eyes and chuckle to himself. Ignoring the mechanic, Morgan concentrated on the Grendler, who was now watching him raptly. Morgan lifted the gear off his ears then swung them in front of the Grendler once again. The Grendler bounced eagerly and gestured welcomingly. Morgan placed the gear on the ground and pantomimed the men's wishes. Grendler and human gestured back and forth until an understanding was finally reached.

"Think he'll do it?" Danziger asked doubtfully.

"What do you think?"

"To be honest, I don't know whether he's agreed to show us out or have you for his love slave."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "He'll be showing us the way out. All we have to do now is pay him." He proffered the crushed gear to the Grendler who stepped back then indicated the pilot greedily.

"No!" Morgan countered. "This is what we're offering for trade. Nothing more."

The Grendler paused to look wistfully at Alonzo before accepting his payment. It rose and loped out of the cavern and down the tunnel. The men scrambled to pick up the pilot before the Grendler lost them.

As they turned to leave the cavern, Morgan paused. "Wait a minute, I forgot something."

"Hurry it up, Morgan. We're gonna to lose him."

Morgan released Alonzo's legs and knelt in the sand, his back to the mechanic. Danziger watched impatiently from behind as Morgan gathered something up in the sand and stuffed it into his pocket. At the next turn, the Grendler waited, its new 'prizes' clamped to each shoulder. Morgan picked up Alonzo's legs and they moved on.

ooooooooooooooo

"Devon? Devon!" Walman entered the tent and shook the woman gently. "Wake up. They found something. You'd better come."

Devon awoke instantly and jumped out of her bed. She checked Uly, still asleep in his own cot, and rushed out, closely following Walman's back as he strode to the med-tent. The storm had intensified while she slept. The wind whipped her hair, the rain stung her exposed skin and the land shook with the rolling thunder. Devon entered to find Bess pacing frantically in her path. Yale, Cameron and Baines were perched on crates around the exam table. Julia crouched in the corner, grimly packing medical supplies.

Cocking her head at Yale, Devon asked, "What is it? What did you find?"

Cameron rose and gestured for her to sit as Yale activated Julia's gear. Devon watched the monitor as the terrain swept by the men on the way to the cargo pod, Alonzo having pushed the video pickup out of the way to the side of his head. She heard them discuss the pod and the threatening weather, among other things. Occasionally, Alonzo would turn his head -- allowing brief glimpses of Morgan, the route ahead or Danziger. Yale fast-forwarded the record, then slowed it back to normal speed.

Devon watched as they discovered the Grendlers at the pod and took chase. She watched, fascinated, as they sped across the small plain and then wound through the woods, trailing the thieves to a hole in the ground. She gasped as she saw their futile struggle to escape the sudden cave-in. The ground rushed up to meet them and the feed went dead. Devon drew in her breath, watching intently for more information, more video, but Yale turned off the monitor with an air of finality. She looked steadily into each person's eyes as they awaited her input. Devon turned to Yale. "Can you find the hole with this information?"

"I should be able to locate it," he conceded.

"We should be packed to go at first light, don't you think?" She looked around to nods of agreement. "I would think the people in this tent right now are the ones we need, so let's load the TransRover tonight and try to get some rest. We'll leave at first light." Devon rose as the men hurried from the tent, discussing what equipment they would need as they left. She turned to Bess. "I'll need to ask Eben to take care of the children. I assume you want to come, Bess?"

Bess nodded firmly. "Yes, Devon, thank you. I guess I'll try to get some sleep before we go. I'll be in my tent." She shrugged helplessly and left.

Devon looked from Yale to Julia. Julia stood with her arms crossed and a pensive look on her face. Deep in his own thoughts, Yale watched the doctor quietly.

"I think we should take the ATV as well," Julia suddenly suggested.

"Why? I hate to leave the camp without a functioning vehicle."

"I'm not convinced we could drive the TransRover all the way into the forest to the site without encountering barriers that would slow us down. At least with the ATV, I could be on-site. If I can get to them, I can treat them and be ready to transport when the TransRover reaches us."

"You want to take Yale with you," Devon noted.

"Yes. He's the only one who could find the hole. We can notify you as soon as we have the coordinates."

"It would be most expedient, Devon," Yale asserted.

"You agree?" Devon asked the tutor.

"They have been out there, in whatever condition they are in, all night in a truly impressive storm. The least we could do is hurry to their aid as early as is practicable. I believe Julia's idea is sound."

ooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 6  
by Seleya889**

The Grendler eagerly led the men down the passageway away from the cavern. The humans followed far behind, the task of carrying Alonzo across the uneven ground slowing their progress. As they rounded the second turn, they entered a larger cavern. Danziger's eyes went wide at the assortment of paraphernalia as his nose reeled at the overwhelming odor of Grendler. The floor and walls were covered with all manner of things -- most notably, equipment from Eden Advance's Cargo Pod #7.

"I believe this is your cue to make that offer you mentioned earlier. There must be crystal fuses somewhere in this mess," Morgan commented dryly from in front.

"Very funny, Martin. After we get out of this mess, we'll have to come back and try some bartering. We can't just leave all of this equipment behind. Some of the stuff I've seen we could really use." Danziger shifted Alonzo's weight uncomfortably as his back protested. He surveyed the eclectic collection, cataloging the important items for future reference. Glancing up, he found the Grendler shrewdly watching him. Danziger shook his head disagreeably as it handled some of the objects the mechanic had been eyeing, then indicated the dreaming pilot. "It doesn't take 'no' for an answer, does it, Martin?"

"I think it's just hoping to find out what our price is," Morgan replied over his shoulder with a shrug. He shook his head emphatically at the Grendler and nodded toward the tunnel.

The Grendler snorted in disgust and ambled onward.

The men followed the Grendler for hours, weaving through the labyrinth. In spite of the cool, dry air, both men found themselves heavily sweating in no time. Exhaustion and the weight of their burden made their travel more and more of a struggle. Through it all, Alonzo slept on, peacefully dreaming, his eyelids fluttering, his body occasionally twitching reflexively.

As they neared yet another fork, Morgan stumbled, dropping Alonzo's legs and dragging an exhausted Danziger down on top of the pilot.

"Martin! Watch what you're doing!" Danziger bellowed as he rolled off the unconscious pilot. The mechanic sat back to catch his breath, glaring at Morgan.

"I tripped. I'm sorry, Danziger, but I'm tired and I can't keep up with that Grendler and carry Alonzo forever."

Danziger sat back with a groan and turned to look for the Grendler. Not seeing it, he turned his attention to Alonzo who had landed face down on the ground. Hearing a low moan, Danziger looked across to Morgan. "What was that, Martin?"

Morgan looked back at Danziger innocently and replied, "I didn't say anything."

With another moan, Alonzo attempted to raise his head, using his elbows to lever himself up. "Where the hell am I?" he groaned.

"'Lonz?" Danziger helped roll the pilot over. He watched with concern as Alonzo's eyes unsuccessfully attempted to focus independent of each other. "How're you feeling?"

"Awful. Who sat on my head?" Alonzo replied groggily. "Here, help me sit up."

Danziger and Morgan propped the pilot into a sitting position. Alonzo swayed uncertainly, then leaned heavily against Danziger.

"Look, 'Lonz, maybe you should lie back down," Danziger suggested uneasily.

"No. I gotta... I don't feel so hot..." Alonzo immediately started to heave, emptying his stomach of its contents in a rush. Spent, he again rested heavily on Danziger, coughing and sputtering quietly.

"'Lonz? Alonzo? You still with us?" Danziger asked. "Morgan, I can't tell from here. How does he look? Is he conscious?"

"Yeah, he's still awake, but he looks like hell. And he's bleeding again."

Danziger glanced down the tunnel. "Any sign of the Grendler?"

Morgan rose and jogged down the tunnel, slowing to cautiously peer around the next bend. He trotted back, shaking his head. "No sign of him. I'm not sure whether I should be happy right now he's not here or sad that we lost our guide."

Danziger gently slid Alonzo to the ground. The pilot lay with his eyes half-open and unfocused. The mechanic lightly tapped the pilot's intact cheek. "'Lonz, you have to wake up more. Come on, man." In the distance, the sound of shuffling footsteps could be heard. As Morgan returned to the tunnel to determine the source, Danziger lightly shook the semi-conscious pilot. "Come on, 'Lonzo! You have to enter the dreamplane now!"

"Can't..." the pilot slurred.

"Why not?" Danziger asked frantically.

"My head... ..can't..."

"He's coming and he's bringing a friend!" Morgan shouted from the tunnel.

Danziger looked down at his friend who was blearily trying to clear his eyes.

Morgan returned and crouched across from him, watching the tunnels agitatedly. "They're coming!" he exclaimed anxiously.

Danziger looked over his shoulder. He could see the lumbering forms of two Grendlers as they rounded the corner.

Alonzo lifted and turned his head slightly, trying to make sense of what was happening. "What's that awful smell?" he croaked.

As they both caught sight of the awake pilot, the Grendlers grunted in anticipation and enthusiastically quickened their pace.

Morgan anxiously looked from the grim mechanic to the dazed pilot. "Do something," he hissed.

Danziger glanced over his shoulder to see the Grendlers almost on top of him. In desperation, he grabbed the front of Alonzo's jacket, pulling him into a sitting position. Before Morgan could utter another warning, Danziger's fist connected with Alonzo's face, plunging the pilot back into unconsciousness. The Grendlers bowled the men aside in pursuit of the bloody pilot, who was now bleeding freely from the nose.

Danziger paled at the muffled slurps as the Grendlers hungrily descended on Alonzo. Suddenly, mere seconds after they started, the contented grunts were replaced by indignant squeals as the Grendlers scrambled frantically from the pilot.

"It worked," Danziger observed, grimly watching the two Grendlers as they swayed in frustration nearby.

"Yeah, and it looks like you broke Alonzo's nose. Wasn't there a better way of handling this?" Morgan asked.

"Hey, did I have time? 'Lonz couldn't get on the dreamplane himself, so I helped him." Danziger reached over to pinch the bridge of Alonzo's nose as the Grendlers irritably grunted and pulled at their ears. "Morgan, we have to get him to Julia. From what I do know about head injuries, he's in trouble and I probably just made it worse. Why don't you just make sure your friend is still going to honor our agreement."

Morgan sighed and turned to the two Grendlers.

ooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Yale met Julia outside the med-tent with the ATV, which was already loaded with medical and climbing equipment. They quickly double-checked everything and left camp, retracing the DuneRail's path with the TransRover slowly following. A light rain continued to fall, soaking them thoroughly before long. Julia found herself wishing she was on the TransRover, where she would have had an opportunity to stay reasonably dry. But, the TransRover was slower and much less maneuverable than the smaller ATV. Already, the larger vehicle was far behind them.

Before long, Julia could see the pod off to her right. She held tightly to Yale as he swung the ATV in an arc around the pod before directing the vehicle across the saturated plain, towards the woods beyond.

When they reached the woods, Yale slowed the vehicle. The rain had intensified again, obscuring visibility even in the shelter of the trees. The path was difficult to follow, the Grendlers having cut a zigzag path to elude the DuneRail. Yale picked his way through the woods carefully, stopping now and again to double check a landmark in the diffused light. They finally reached the fire ravaged area, Yale slowing the small vehicle even more to pick his way over and around fallen trees.

"How did the DuneRail negotiate this rubble so fast?" the doctor asked the tutor.

"It has larger tires and a different center of gravity," Yale explained. "It is a good thing we went ahead of the TransRover. Much of what we went through was denser than other parts." He pointed to the east. "I can barely see the plain from here, I cannot see it at all, nor would I expect to, from whence we came."

Julia nodded, leaning forward over the tutor's shoulder to scan for the hole. At Yale's suggestion, she contacted the larger vehicle, giving them their coordinates and heading. Cameron had just reached the woods and was waiting to parallel them before entering the forest. Suddenly, Yale tugged on Julia's sleeve, attracting her attention. He stopped the vehicle for a moment and pointed directly ahead of them.

Pulling her jumpers out of her pack, Julia stood up on the back of the ATV. "That's definitely the location of the hole?" she asked the tutor apprehensively.

"Yes," the tutor stated grimly as he took the jumpers to look more closely for himself. He looked up in surprise as Julia rushed past him, her medical bags in either hand. Shaking his head, he stowed the jumpers and followed the doctor on the ATV, radioing back to the main group what they had found. That, where the hole had been, was a deep depression in the ground.

ooooooooooooooo

As they continued to follow the Grendlers through the tunnels, Danziger examined the new arrival with distaste. He had always thought that all the Grendlers strongly resembled each other, not that he had really bothered to look. Not anymore. The odor alone from the second Grendler was unbelievable -- even for a Grendler. Its body was hunched and a viscous, yellow discharge hung in long wet streams from its mouth. Danziger cringed every time that particular Grendler approached, certain it was not a good idea to let it get too close. When he looked down, he could see some of the discharge on Alonzo and grimaced in disgust, vowing to remove it at his first opportunity. Danziger noted uneasily that the newcomer, while still frightened of Alonzo's Terrian dreams, was much bolder. This Grendler wandered back to scrutinize the pilot regularly, only to snort resentfully before rejoining its companion ahead.

ooooooooooooooo

As Cameron pulled the TransRover to a halt, Devon and the others sprang from it, surveying the crater in shock. A short distance from them, Yale stood near the ATV, a rope wound around his waist, through the vehicle's frame and out to Julia who was carefully picking her way across the crater, her scanner in hand. At his beckoning, the crew hurried to Yale's side, Walman taking the rope from the old cyborg with a nod. Devon watched the doctor uneasily as Yale briefed them.

"The hole was approximately ten meters east of where Julia is currently standing. The ground here is quite unstable, due to the storms and the deforestation. We have been able to detect a considerable number of tunnels, perhaps old Terrian tunnels, in this area. The men could still be alive down there. We have not detected anything yet, but are conducting a search on a planned grid. I must stress that the crater itself is very dangerous. Julia has fallen several times and it would not support my weight at all. I would recommend that Baines and the women be the only ones to aid in the search in the crater itself, searching two at a time. You must be tethered with someone watching only you, however."

Baines urgently raced over to the TransRover and strapped on a rope. Cameron rummaged in the cargo box for a scanner and followed Baines towards the crater. Yale explained the search pattern to everyone at once. With Cameron supervising, Baines plunged into the crater, sinking to his knees almost immediately. Doggedly, he pulled himself loose and started scanning.

Devon watched through the jumpers as Julia worked herself out of a sinkhole, her eyes remaining trained on the scanner as her body worked itself free. "How long has Julia been out there?" Devon asked worriedly, as Julia stumbled again when one of her legs sank to the thigh.

"Since we arrived," Yale answered, joining Devon in watching the young doctor. "It was all I could do to get her to tie-on."

"Well, I think it's time she came in, don't you?"

"It would probably be best. However, I wonder about your chances for success." Yale raised his eyebrows with a soft smile. "She is a very determined woman."

Devon grimly pulled her gear into position. "I am, too."

ooooooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 7  
by Seleya889**

Julia and Devon sat on the TransRover, tensely watching the search. They had conducted the search all day, switching on and off each hour, completing a thorough scan of the crater and surrounding area by early afternoon. Now, at Yale's suggestion, Zero slowly inched across the crater wearing Danziger's snowshoes. The women glanced up as Cameron approached in the ATV, carrying food and water back from camp. Devon and Julia both gasped in horror when, as Cameron rounded the crater, the ATV abruptly reared back and tipped sideways -- totally disappearing from view before them. The women's shouts brought everyone scrambling in a rush to the spot where the ATV had vanished.

Julia paused to grab her medical kit, then pushed her way to the front of the crowd. As she looked down into the hole the vehicle had left, Julia could see Cameron ten feet below, lying on a jumble of roots, the ATV on top of him. "Cameron? Are you all right?" the young doctor asked somewhat rhetorically.

Cameron opened his eyes and gave Julia a tight smile and shake of his head before squeezing them shut again.

Julia turned to the others. "I need to get down there. Please, bring me some rope."

Devon crouched down beside the doctor. "You can't go down there. It's too dangerous."

Julia shook her head. "I have to assess Cameron's injuries before we lift the ATV off him. If he has a serious injury or lacerations, he could go into shock or bleed to death before I could otherwise get to him." She turned to find Walman ready with a rope.

Julia leaned on the burly crewman's shoulder as he fashioned a sling around her hips. She eased into the hole, carefully avoiding putting any weight onto the trapped vehicle as she tied extra ropes to it before sliding past to the colonist. As the doctor bent to examine her patient, she was startled when one of her legs shot between two roots to dangle freely in open space. She fell hard, grabbing for support as she scrambled to free her leg. Beside her, Cameron grunted in pain as the ground below them and the ATV shifted. With his help, Julia kicked her leg free of the hole. Julia rapidly surveyed the ground around her, then bent to examine Cameron.

Devon watched worriedly with the remainder of the rescue crew as the doctor quietly conferred with the trapped colonist, then began scanning the ground around them. After a few minutes, she asked, "Julia, how is he? What's happening down there?"

Julia glanced up distractedly, then turned to Cameron for a moment before answering. "His right leg is pinned under the ATV and appears to be broken. I cannot get my dia-glove far enough under the vehicle to scan it. There appears to be a cavity under the roots we're sitting on, so we need to get out of here fast before the ground crumbles any more. Cameron says he's ready. I'll stay with him while you lift the ATV out."

"We're ready when you are," Walman assured the doctor confidently.

"Are you sure you should stay down there?" Devon asked with misgivings.

Julia nodded. "This is the best place for me to be. Walman, we're both ready. You may start anytime."

"OK. Here we go! Devon, why don't you climb up on the 'Rover to guide Yale?" Walman suggested as he and Baines finished tying several of the ropes leading from the smaller vehicle to the TransRover.

At Devon's signal, Yale started the TransRover and slowly drove it away from the hole, deliberately easing the ATV from its snare. Walman and Baines each strained to steady the small vehicle as it gradually reached the surface. Finally, the ATV teetered onto its wheels on solid ground and skidded sideways, away from the hole behind the TransRover.

As Yale stopped the large vehicle, Devon jumped from it and ran to the hole. Baines had already climbed down to assist Julia with Cameron's injuries. They all gathered around the edge to watch as Julia sedated the colonist and, with Baines' help, set his broken leg and prepared him to be boosted out. As Baines held the other end of the rope, they eased Cameron and Julia from the hole. Julia directed Walman and Yale as they carried Cameron to a hastily erected tent and bed.

Once Julia and Cameron were clear, Baines took the rope and began climbing hand over hand out of the hole. Just before he reached the rim, the wall under his feet crumbled and he swung heavily into the wall with a grunt. Losing his grip, the technician fell back into the hole.

Baines let out a shout as he fell, wincing when he hit bottom to the disconcerting accompaniment of several cracks. To his surprise, his body continued its downward plunge, as it sliced through thin air once again only to hit soft ground with a muffled 'whump'. As he squinted in the dim tunnel, Baines could hear the concerned voices of his friends far above. He cautiously tested himself before rising to his feet to respond to their increasingly frantic inquiries. "Hey, I'm OK! There's some sort of tunnel down here. Someone toss me a rope and a lumalight."

Walman grabbed an extra rope and lumalight and shimmied down to the trapped man. When he reached the bottom, he unclipped his own lumalight and drew his small pistol as he and Baines investigated the tunnel. After wandering only a few feet, Walman drew up in surprise. "Hey, there are human footprints down here!"

Baines raced over to scrutinize the tracks. "Only two pairs and Grendler tracks, too. Think it's them?"

Walman crouched low over a clear set of footprints. "It's hard to tell in this sand, but don't these look like Morgan's fancy hiking boots? Right here, the lug pattern."

Baines nodded in agreement. "I think so. Who do you suppose is the other one?" He crept over to another pair of prints as Walman's gear chirruped.

Walman activated his gear, swinging the eyepiece into place to meet Devon's gaze.

"Is everything all right down there? Do you need any help?" she asked worriedly.

"We're fine, Devon. There are footprints down here. Look like Morgan's."

"Morgan's?!" Bess interjected over Devon's shoulder before hurriedly logging in. "Are you sure? Where is he?"

Walman shrugged. "Can't be sure, but I doubt any penal colonists would have fancy boots like this. The tracks keep going around the bend. There's a second pair of human prints and lots of Grendler prints, too."

"Who's do you suppose are the other prints?" Devon asked apprehensively.

"Look like Danziger's, but I'm not sure," Baines supplied hesitantly.

"Let me see the prints," Julia directed the men tersely. As the men turned their visual feeds towards the prints in question, Julia intently considered them. "No, they're not Alonzo's. They must be Danziger's," she stated impassively. "Wait. Let me see those tracks again." She watched as Walman looked back down, displaying the footprints. "And the others," she directed. The view swung to a different set of prints.

"Those are Morgan's," Bess confirmed happily, then sobered with a sidelong glance at Julia. "But, where is Alonzo?"

Devon looked away from her gear to find the doctor gathering up her supplies and heading for the hole. "Julia, what are you doing?"

"I have to go down there," the doctor asserted firmly as she single-mindedly tied her bags to a rope and prepared to climb into the hole.

"Well then, I'm going too." Devon snatched up some rope as she activated her gear. "Walman, do you need anything down there? Julia and I are coming right down."

"I don't suppose you could bring a Mag-Pro. There are lots of Grendler tracks down here. And bring lumalights for each of you, too."

Devon nodded and rushed off to collect the supplies. When she returned to the hole, Julia had already descended and three beams of light could be seen dancing at the bottom of the pit. With Bess and Yale's help, she rappelled through the jagged roots to the sandy tunnel floor. As Devon reached the floor below, she found Julia crouched nearby, sitting on her heels as she considered a particular set of tracks. The doctor's eyes flicked to Devon for a second, before drifting back to stare through the floor in deep thought. The two crewmen shifted from foot to foot as they quietly waited, occasionally glancing uneasily down the tunnel.

"Julia, what is it?" Devon asked.

Julia looked up at Devon suddenly, her mind snapping back to the present. "Look at these prints. They do appear to be Danziger and Morgan's boots. See the way the impressions are made and the length of the strides?"

Devon shrugged in the dim light.

"They're carrying something," Julia blurted out in explanation. "Something, or someone, relatively heavy."

"Alonzo," Devon noted.

Julia nodded as she continued. "He must have been injured in the fall. That would explain the lack of a third set of prints. They must be looking for another way out."

"Do you need to stay with Cameron, or can you come with us?" Devon asked the doctor. She rose, eager to join the two men who had already commandeered the weapons from her and started to follow the trail.

"Cameron took the bonehealer vaccine. I've done all that I can do. It's just a matter of waiting at this point. I'd much rather join you. Alonzo must need medical care, and the other men may as well," Julia observed as she gathered her supplies.

Devon nodded grimly. Double-checking her supplies, she waited for the doctor to accompany her. As they walked, Devon detailed all of their findings to Yale who then relayed the information to the main camp. After much discussion, it was agreed that the camp would be packed and moved to a stable area close to the search site, since the work at the cargo pod was completed and more kobaberries grew nearby. Leaving a now awake Cameron to monitor the search party's efforts, Yale, Bess and Zero emptied the TransRover then hurriedly retrieved the remainder of the group before nightfall.

ooooooooooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 8  
by Seleya889**

The men climbed down, clambering down shelves and slopes, through fissures, and past underground waterfalls, carefully sliding Alonzo to each other as they descended. The Grendlers squat bodies belied their agility -- as well as their speed -- as they scrambled through the planet, barely hesitating at each obstacle while keeping the humans at a frantic pace.

"Danziger?" Morgan gasped from in front.

Danziger grunted in reply.

"I have to rest. Now. Can't we stop for a minute?" Morgan begged.

"Ask your friends. This pace wasn't my idea."

"Yeah, but the tour was," Morgan reminded him tensely as he slowed and lay the pilot's legs on the ground, plopping down beside him.

"Martin, we can't afford to lose them," Danziger cautioned as he gently lay Alonzo on his back.

"I don't think we could lose them. Besides, they slowed down," Morgan pointed out.

Ahead, the Grendlers were edging across a mineral-encrusted land bridge that arched over a deep chasm. Danziger watched as multicolored gasses rose from the hole in the earth to swirl around the creatures. A thin tendril of flame unexpectedly shot from the broad fissure, striking the second Grendler, igniting its rags and making it jump to the safety of the other bank with a screech.

"Tell me we don't have to cross that," Morgan pleaded futilely, as they watched the Grendler roll in the dirt on the other side, frantically extinguishing the flames.

Danziger nodded his head in resignation. "Yup. We have to cross that. Just don't look down and don't breath too deeply. We don't know what those gasses are."

"I don't think I could do either if I wanted to," Morgan gulped.

Danziger watched another flame leap far above the bridge, flailing around as though alive and seeking before receding to its lair. "I hear you," he replied soberly.

On the other side of the chasm, the second Grendler rose with a shake, moving stiffly. The men's guide helpfully examined its companion, only to be rewarded by a cranky roar. The guide turned toward the humans and beckoned urgently.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die..." Morgan repeated the phrase like a mantra as he rose and dusted himself off, only to be silenced by Danziger's dangerous glare. He watched quietly as Danziger hastily examined the pilot before bending at Alonzo's head and directing Morgan to do the same at the pilot's feet.

"Um, Danziger?" Morgan asked over his shoulder as he lifted. "What happens if Alonzo has one of those twitching thingies while we're on that bridge?" He carefully glanced over his shoulder to see the other man.

"Morgan, don't make this any more complicated than it already is. Just hang on tight and keep moving. Watch what you're doing, OK?"

Morgan gulped and nodded as he edged closer to the bridge, then abruptly stopped.

"Morgan, now what?"

Morgan watched the gasses as they danced hypnotically before him. "I can't do it, Danziger. I just can't."

"Morgan, we don't have a choice. We have to cross it. I'd offer to go first, but I'm not too keen on crossing that bridge backwards and I doubt we could change places. I don't think you could hold Alonzo's body at this point." Danziger stepped forward a step, propelling Morgan forward and onto the bridge. "Don't look, Morgan. Just walk. One foot in front of the other. Straight ahead." Danziger's eyes and throat started to burn as the sulfuric gasses insidiously permeated the delicate tissue.

Morgan hugged Alonzo's legs to his hips and squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to Danziger's directions. Willing his legs to obey, he reluctantly inched over the bridge. The gasses tickled his skin and burned his nose. Morgan could feel the muscles in Alonzo's legs contract and apprehensively wondered if it was due to the gasses or another tremor. He tightened his hold grimly and plodded on, one arduous step after another. Morgan's head swam. His ears buzzed.

As they neared the opposite ridge, Alonzo's muscles suddenly relaxed, pulling the liaison off balance. Losing his equilibrium, Morgan staggered sideways and fell with a shriek, taking Alonzo with him. He landed with a soft thud on the opposite side of the chasm, Alonzo landing in a heap on top of him, momentarily knocking his wind out. Gasping for air, Morgan opened his eyes as his hands caressed the ground beneath him.

When Morgan fell, Danziger threw Alonzo forward as he jumped clear of the pair, grabbing a nearby ledge for balance. Catching his breath, Danziger turned to his companions, carefully slid Alonzo aside then bent to check Morgan. "You OK, Martin?" the mechanic asked as he leaned against a rock face for support while he wheezed.

Morgan met his eyes with wonder. "We made it. We're alive." He beamed jubilantly. "We're alive."

Danziger shook his head. "I wouldn't get too excited until we're done with them." He jerked his head in the direction of the Grendlers, who were both eyeing Alonzo with disappointment.

"Danziger, let me enjoy my little victories, all right?" Morgan muttered irritably.

"Well, enjoy them on the run because your friends are moving out."

Morgan groaned as he accepted Danziger's hand up. He bent to gather the pilot's legs, then suddenly looked up past his shoulder to the mechanic. "Hey, how come they're always 'my' friends?"

Danziger shrugged. "It just sounds right. Let's get going."

They continued to crawl over boulders and shelves and around sheer rock faces, methodically meeting each new challenge, never pausing to think, to allow their bodies to admit defeat. Their journey took them through tunnels and vast caverns, along a ledge barely wide enough to walk on -- hanging hundreds of feet over a cavern floor littered with stalagmites -- and through such dark that, unable to put Alonzo down to turn on the lumalight, they had to inch along by touch alone, following the scent and sound of the Grendlers. Time and again, they would round a corner hopeful that it would show them the way out, and time and again their hopes were dashed as they encountered yet another long series of tunnels.

Morgan's mind drifted as he senselessly followed the creatures. He thought of Bess and all the things that made her so special to him. As he climbed up a steep embankment, struggling to keep from falling himself and hanging onto Alonzo as well, he remembered the amusement park Bess had dragged him to when they were first married. He recalled how they had to climb down from the huge thrill ride she had somehow managed to get him onto when it broke down. He remembered his terror to this day, but he also remembered how they had climbed down, one step at a time, with Bess supporting him every step of the way. He smiled at his memories and stood a little straighter. The Grendlers veered through a low portal. The humans both hunched over in order to follow. Morgan smiled again. Bess had not been able to get him to go on another ride since that day -- except in VR. He missed his VR, Morgan mused. He needed his VR at times like these. Danziger muttered behind him as he felt Alonzo shift and twist in his hands. Morgan slowed and adjusted his grip.

"Morgan." Danziger's quiet voice broke through his reverie.

Morgan sighed. Reprogramming his VR could wait, especially since it was back at camp. "What now?"

"You need to stop," Danziger stressed meaningfully.

The Grendlers turned and stepped into another tunnel, this one large enough for the men to walk upright.

"Of course I need to stop," Morgan explained, with an edge creeping into his voice. "I've needed to stop since we started..."

"Morgan, you know what I mean," Danziger commented tiredly.

"Again? You can't be serious. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't care if you stand on your head, just keep them busy. Look on the bright side. He almost woke up on that bridge back there. The gasses must have knocked him back out. I'll try to make it fast."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Morgan muttered under his breath. He spared a glance over his shoulder as Alonzo twisted in his arms again. He could see the pilot's head casting around as he started the climb to consciousness.

Danziger met Morgan's eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Just get them away fast, OK?"

"Danziger, does he always dream this much?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Julia. Just be grateful he is now."

Morgan nodded as he calculatingly watched the Grendlers. "I think there's a bend coming up. When I say 'now' I'm letting go, OK?"

"Yup. Be sure to keep them out of eyesight as long as you can."

"What are you going to do?" Morgan whispered. He could almost feel Danziger's shrug through Alonzo.

"I'm making this up as I go along. Whatever works. Just so long as he keeps dreaming."

As they approached the bend, Morgan tensed. "Ready?" he asked Danziger as he shifted his hold. "Now!" Morgan lightly dropped Alonzo's legs and raced around the corner directly behind the Grendlers.

As Morgan drew alongside, their guide briefly glanced at him. Morgan forced a smile and nodded to the creature, his hands innocently clasped behind his back. As soon as the guide's attention was off him, Morgan stretched one long arm behind the guide to strike the injured Grendler in the center of its burn before taking several large strides, separating himself from the two creatures.

The Grendler jumped, squealing in pain, and turned to its companion, enraged. Morgan watched nervously as the guide blankly regarded the other Grendler. The injured Grendler suddenly launched itself at the other, smashing it into the wall before they tumbled to the floor, screeching. Morgan ducked back around the corner as the two Grendlers began brawling in earnest.

Morgan returned to find Danziger grimly massaging his hand. Alonzo lay quietly beside the mechanic, his hands resting on his abdomen.

At Danziger's curious nod in the direction of the screaming Grendlers, Morgan explained, "The oldest trick in the book. Works every time." Morgan plopped down with a satisfied smile next to Alonzo before turning to scrutinize the pilot. "You had to do it again?" Morgan grimaced as Danziger nodded. "Well, at least he didn't bleed this time."

Danziger's scowl silenced him.

The two men exchanged uneasy glances as a sudden silence filled the tunnel. They sat quietly, warily peering down the tunnel, watching and listening for the Grendlers. Eventually, they could hear the shuffle of approaching footsteps. Their guide rounded the corner and beckoned for them to follow, then turned to continue their journey. The men wearily lifted Alonzo and followed. As they rounded the bend and continued down the tunnel, Danziger heard the second Grendler as it stepped from an alcove into line behind him to trail the humans while muttering fervently under its breath.

ooooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 9  
by Seleya889**

"I've got them again," Walman whispered over his shoulder.

Devon nodded in relief and turned to tell the other two. They had been wandering the tunnels for hours and had barely made any headway, as the prints continued to evade them where the floor was hard packed dirt or stone. Devon could not count the times they had encountered dead-ends, switchbacks and deep sand with no evidence of the men's passage. By now, Devon was totally turned around and could only hope that the doctor's log of their search could guide them out.

As the tunnel lightened, Devon could clearly see the footprints in question and glanced back to Julia, who closely shadowed her, and Baines, who uneasily brought up the rear. Ahead, Devon noticed, the tunnel brightened considerably as it stretched in an uncharacteristically straight line into the distance. With the added light, the group quickened their pace, no longer worried about their footing or losing the tracks. The tunnel ended in a 'T', with hard packed soil impeding their search yet again.

"They've been taking a lot of lefts. You think left, Devon?" Walman asked, as he warily surveyed the tunnel in either direction.

Devon sighed and shook her head uncertainly. "I don't know. Anything, Julia?"

Julia scooted in front of the group to scan the dirt floor for any traces of human passage. She met Devon's eyes and resignedly shook her head. The doctor fell back into line, as Devon tapped Walman's shoulder and pointed left.

Within a few meters, the tunnel veered sharply to the right. Walman slowly eased around the corner only to swear impassionedly under his breath, bringing the others into the cavern in a rush. Julia's eyes widened as she entered the cavern. As the others stepped back in horror, she scrambled for her dia-glove and started to scan the recently dead Grendler and then the jumble of human remains.

"Julia? None of them are..." Devon began, unable to voice the possibility.

"No. They are not," Julia stressed emphatically. She picked through the pile, scanning each corpse in turn before looking up. "The oldest human remains I've scanned thus far are approximately 20 years old. The most recent, probably a little less than a month." She glanced around a moment. "Where's Baines?"

Walman swallowed convulsively, then answered hesitantly. "He's out keeping watch." With a glance around, he added, "There're no other entrances to this cave. Maybe I should go join him."

Devon eyed the pale man sympathetically. "I think that would be a good idea," she agreed gently and smiled at the grateful look he flashed her as he beat a hasty exit. Devon turned back to the doctor who had returned to examining the Grendler. "What about the Grendler?" she asked.

"It's been dead for less than a week. I'm trying to determine the cause now," the doctor responded distractedly. "There is no sign of injury. From what I know about Grendler life cycles, he was middle-aged, so age should not have been a factor..."

Devon grimaced as Julia cut cloth away and made a long incision in the creature's abdomen before slipping one gloved hand into the corpse. Both women gagged as a putrid stench quickly filled the cavern. Through her watering eyes, Devon could see Julia scanning the escaping gasses with one hand while holding part of her sweater over her nose with the other.

"What the..." Walman peered around the corner only to pale even further when he saw what the doctor was doing. He disappeared back to the tunnel.

"Devon, you don't have to stay here," Julia offered. "I'm almost done."

"Are you sure?" Devon asked hopefully.

At the doctor's nod, she promptly ducked out of the cave in relief. She found Baines and Walman huddled at the junction of the two tunnels, talking quietly as they kept watch. As Devon approached, they both smiled sheepishly and made space for her. Devon returned their smile in commiseration.

"I don't know how she does it," she commented, with a nod over her shoulder.

"Spooky part is, she seems to enjoy it," Walman drawled wryly.

"I'm just glad she's willing to..." Devon became serious as she peered down the other two tunnels. "Have you seen or heard anything?"

"Baines and I were just talking about that. It's just about deserted. No sounds, no creatures, nothing."

"Whole thing gives me the creeps," Baines stated uneasily. "This place is so dead. Like a freakin' tomb."

Devon regarded the jumpy crewman quietly. "The status of our friends has us all a little on edge and that scene in there just now hasn't helped, but let's not start shooting at shadows, OK?!" She raised her eyebrows to punctuate her point.

Walman smirked and elbowed Baines, who grimaced and resignedly nodded in reply.

"Well, I've taken what samples I need. We'd better get going," Julia said casually as she joined the remainder of the rescue crew. "But, first I want to scan each of you."

"Why?" the others asked in unison, eyeing the doctor suspiciously.

She fixed them all with a clinically appraising look as she adjusted her diaglove. "It appears that the Grendler may have died of a viral infection. If that is the case, and it is an airborne virus, we may all have been exposed. I need an accurate baseline." She scanned Devon, then Baines, as she continued, "Don't worry until I tell you there's a need to. The virus could be as dead as that Grendler or even transmissible only through direct contact. Walman, hold still," she ordered, as the crewman backed away.

"Direct contact? But, you had your hands inside that Grendler! I saw you!" he accused.

Julia nodded agreeably. "Yes, but I was wearing gloves," she assured soothingly as she slipped an extra pair from one of her waist packs. "Don't leave camp without them. Now, Walman, hold still."

ooooooooooooooo


	10. Chapter 10

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 10  
by Seleya889**

John Danziger worriedly glanced down at Alonzo as they stumbled down yet another tunnel. The pilot had not made any sign of waking for quite a while and the mechanic was becoming increasingly concerned. Danziger had lost all track of time, as they wound their way through the planet following the pair of Grendlers, and his entire body begged for rest. Ahead of him, Morgan Martin swayed with every step, obviously in much the same condition. The Grendlers ambled around another bend and through a fork without pausing, the humans staggering to keep up with their tireless pace.

When the Grendlers abruptly stopped and turned to expectantly face the humans, the men drew up short with mutual sighs of anxiety-tinged relief. Their guide stepped back to indicate a portal leading up at the end of the tunnel then scurried past them, returning to its home, its debt fulfilled. Beyond the portal, the men could see one of G889's moons traversing a clear, starry sky.

Danziger and Morgan exchanged pleased grins and tiredly placed Alonzo on the ground as they went to examine the exit. As they stepped toward the opening, the second Grendler crouched in front of them, blocking their way.

Danziger approached the creature only to have it roar and shake its head aggressively. He backed up, coming alongside Morgan. "I think our friend expects a toll. What do you think?"

Morgan eyed the Grendler worriedly and nodded his head in agreement.

"Look, Martin, the exit's an easy slope. If we could just distract him..."

"He could run us down," Morgan interjected. "I think I have a solution. Just get Alonzo and let me negotiate."

Danziger scrutinized Morgan closely. When the other man met his gaze and held it, the mechanic turned and carefully slung the pilot over his shoulder with a grunt. When he turned back, Danziger saw Morgan and the Grendler crouched across from one another.

Morgan reached into his pocket and drew something out, presenting it to the Grendler with a crinkle. Danziger watched intently as the Grendler looked at Morgan's offering. The Grendler's eyes widened as his ears came forward. It grabbed for the object only for Morgan to cover it with an angry snort of his own. The human gestured their intentions and waited. Without hesitation, the Grendler eagerly nodded its assent, then fell on its prize as the humans rushed out of the tunnel into the cool night air.

They came out into a small clearing, behind them the portal squatted at the bottom of a tremendous cairn. Without a word, Morgan raced past his companions and into the woods beyond. Danziger checked for signs of pursuit then looked for Morgan. He could hear him wildly crashing through the underbrush in his headlong flight. Danziger sighed, shifted Alonzo's weight with a grunt and cautiously followed Morgan into the forest. He rushed to keep up with the liaison as the unburdened man raced on. They continued to run until Danziger pulled up in the midst of a glade.

"Martin, hold up!" Danziger bellowed as best he could as he eased Alonzo to the ground and sank down beside him. "Morgan, come back here! We've gone far enough."

Morgan slowed and stopped, looking around nervously. Scanning the surrounding woods, he slowly walked back to the other two men. "Do you really think we've gone far enough?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I think we're clear of them, at least for now." Danziger sighed. "It's dark and we don't have a clue as to where we are. Our best bet is to rest here and figure something out in the morning when it's light out and we're rested."

"I suppose you're right." Morgan crouched across from Danziger, his eyes still trained on the woods. "Do you think they'd follow us?"

Danziger's eyes narrowed as he watched Morgan watch the woods. "Why would they follow us? I'd think Alonzo would have frustrated them enough to make them give up. By the way, what did you trade with that second Grendler?"

Morgan did not meet Danziger's eyes. Instead, he sat with a thump and studied his shoes. "Just something I picked up," he hedged.

"Like?" Danziger prodded impatiently.

Morgan shrugged. "I've been saving bloody sand in a spirolina wrapper since the Grendler found us." At Danziger's disbelieving stare, Morgan sputtered, "Hey, it worked! We got out, didn't we?!"

Danziger wiped his face tiredly and looked through his fingers at Morgan. "You really scare me sometimes, Martin. You relate too easily to the Grendlers."

"Thanks a lot," Morgan responded testily. "This from the man who's been 'helping' Alonzo stay unconscious every few hours."

Danziger stared at Morgan for a moment then nodded. "O.K., you've got me there. I guess we both have done what we've had to do. Good thinking on your part, I'd never have thought to do that." Danziger shrugged his apology which Morgan accepted with a nod. The mechanic glanced around the moonlit glade then back to Morgan. "It's too dark to do anything. Tell you what, I'll take first watch. You get some sleep."

Morgan nervously scanned the surrounding woods. "I'd give anything for a fire right now."

"Did you check 'Lonz's pockets? He usually has a fire kit with him. Of course, after all the rains we've been having, we'd be hard pressed to find something that will burn. Just rest for now, we'll worry about that later, too."

Morgan nodded uneasily and settled down on the wet grass near the pilot. When Danziger looked over minutes later, Morgan was all ready sound asleep.

Danziger sat back, quietly watching the woods. G889's second moon was now slowly climbing the night sky, chasing its larger mate. Nearby, a bird soundlessly swooped through the glade in pursuit of some prey the human could not see. Beyond, amongst the trees, an animal howled, its mournful cry echoed by others, building into a melancholy chorus.

Morgan started to snore lightly, accompanying the snuffling from Alonzo. Danziger shone the light near enough to see his companions without disturbing them. Morgan lay sprawled flat on his back, his arms and legs flung with abandon. Alonzo had curled onto his side, an occasional dream-induced tremor coursing through his body. His pale skin contrasted sharply with the twin shiners, a result of his broken nose, and his various lacerations. Danziger grimaced at the pilot's injuries. He knew enough first aid from his days in the military to know he was over his head with Alonzo.

Danziger sighed and wondered how True was, whether she got to bed on time, how she was behaving for Devon and the rest of the group. Thoughts of his little girl brought a smile to Danziger's face. She was all he had, but that was enough.

A twig snapped nearby, jolting the mechanic from his reverie. He switched on the lumalight and shone it into the woods, sweeping it in a circle as he slowly rose, standing at the ready on the balls of his feet. The light revealed a pair of eyes which glowed dusty purple back at him. As he turned, other sets of eyes reflected back, the creatures staying deep within the safety of the shadows.

A single animal broke from the woods and stalked around Danziger in a wide circle, appraising the human warily. Danziger turned with it, never breaking eye contact as he cautiously edged over to Morgan. He watched as the creature's jet black coat melted into the darkness beyond and set off the pure white teeth and glowing eyes. He kicked the sleeping man's leg once and then again.

"Not now, Bess, I'm exhausted..." the slumbering man mumbled.

"Morgan," Danziger whispered. "Morgan, wake up."

Morgan muttered incomprehensibly and settled back to sleep. Danziger gritted his teeth and kicked Morgan again, this time harder.

Morgan sat up suddenly, grabbing his leg. "Ow! What was that for? Are you getting tired of hitting Alonzo?"

Danziger's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he looked at Morgan. "We've got company, Martin. I've been trying to wake you up for the past couple of minutes." He looked up to find the creature had disappeared.

"Where? What was it?" Morgan asked nervously. "Was it the Grendlers?"

Danziger stepped away, sweeping his light in long arcs, the light cutting through the forest. Despite the two moons and his own lumalight, he could not see any of the creatures. Hair on the back of his neck rose with the feeling of being watched. He walked slowly back to his companions, pausing to turn suddenly and look into the woods with no success. Alert to the sounds of the woods, Danziger sank down next to Morgan. "No, they weren't Grendlers," he explained. "More like dogs, or wolves, from Earth. Solid black and shaggy, and their eyes reflected the light. Looked like a small pack of them -- not more than a dozen. They may be what's been eating those carcasses we've been finding."

"Wolves?" Morgan gulped. "But where are they now?"

"I think you scared them away."

"I did?"

"Well, I tried to wake you up quietly. I looked away for an instant and they were gone."

"Are you sure you saw what you say you saw?" Morgan asked doubtfully, rubbing his own eyes.

Danziger bristled and glared at Morgan as he replied, "Yeah, I saw them in the woods and one came out into the open. It was right there."

A low howl cut through the men's conversation, silencing them as it spoke to their primal instincts. It was followed by a number of short yips which seemed to come from every direction at once. Morgan sat straight up and froze as Danziger shone the light into the woods once more.

"Did you hear that?" Danziger growled.

"Um, yeah?" Morgan replied, hesitantly looking everywhere at once.

"Well then, I guess I wasn't hallucinating," Danziger commented imperiously. "You might as well stay awake, it's almost time for your shift anyway. Why don't I stay up with you for a while just in case they come back."

Morgan nodded and helped Danziger move Alonzo to a small rise in the center of the clearing. Hastily collecting a small pile of sticks and stones, they sat, unmoving except to occasionally scan the woods again with the light, until Danziger could no longer remain awake. The mechanic handed the lumalight to Morgan with a few words of encouragement and lay down, drowsily watching the moons chase each other across the heavens.

ooooooooooooooo


	11. Chapter 11

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 11  
by Seleya889**

As the whine of the approaching ATV reached his ears, Yale looked up from the embers of his fire. He watched as Cameron carefully wound his way toward his post next to the hole. After exchanging morning pleasantries, Yale indicated the colonist's leg with a nod as he asked, "How is your leg this morning?"

"Sore," the man admitted. "It kept me up most of the night -- even with the painblockers Julia left for me. It isn't bad now. I guess that must be a good sign. Julia checked in with me about midnight. She told me to stay off of it until she returned. I thought, since I can't seem to sleep anyway, I might spell you here." He glanced up at the clear sky, the stars still shining through as the sun slowly worked its way over the horizon.

The tutor smiled his appreciation to the injured colonist. "Thank you, Cameron, but Bess kept vigil much of the evening. I would appreciate the company, however."

Cameron nodded absently as he studied the aperture his fall the preceding day had created. "I'm not comfortable with the stability of the ground, Yale. Without shoring the hole up, we run the risk of another cave-in."

Yale contemplated the jagged edges of the hole. "I have been wondering about that myself. We do have a good number of building materials still in the pod. Do you think you could design something simple those few of us who are left could build quickly to support the entrance, at least?"

Cameron grinned. "Well, I am an engineer..."

Yale chuckled and the two men started planning in earnest.

ooooooooooooooo

Mazatl grimaced with exertion as he struggled to hold the swaying beam in place where it dangled from the TransRover winch far above.

"Got it," Magus asserted, as she drove the rivet home. She grinned over at Mazatl as he sighed and heavily leaned against the now stabilized beam. "That's the last one. Now all we have to do is pop the extra rivets and we're done."

The big man nodded and bent to retrieve his tools. Without another word, they busied themselves completing the scaffold.

"Well, that's it," Mazatl remarked, as he secured the last rivet and patted the scaffold paternally.

Magus grinned and nodded in the direction the search party did not go. "Don't you wonder what's that way?"

Mazatl shook his head. "Probably just blocked; we're not that far from the crater."

"Aren't you at all curious?" the crewwoman teased.

Pausing from collecting his tools strewn around the tunnel floor, Mazatl looked askance at Magus. "No," he replied simply.

Magus dramatically threw her hands up into the air and decisively stalked down the tunnel alone. Mazatl sighed in exasperation when he glanced over his shoulder to see her back disappear around a bend. He sorted through the small pile of tools, selected a heavy hammer, then followed Magus down the tunnel.

Mazatl inched around the bend, appreciating the heft of the hammer even as he rued not bringing a light. As he rounded the corner, he found Magus smugly waiting for him. She grabbed his forearm and led the way down the tunnel. As they twisted around yet another turn, the tunnel noticeably lightened. The two crewpeople slowed as the light and the unmistakable smell of Grendler both intensified. Mazatl quietly yelped as Magus uneasily peered around the next turn and her grip on his arm suddenly tightened painfully.

"You gotta see this..." Magus said as she released his arm and wandered away out of view.

Mazatl followed, only to draw up short at the sight of the Grendler's lair stacked high with plunder from the nearby cargo pod. His eyes widened as he surveyed the contents of the cavern while activating his gear. "Yale, you may want to take a look at this," the crewman understated, as he adjusted his gear for a P.O.V. scan. He exchanged an amused grin with Magus at the old cyborg's reaction, then eagerly began organizing the contraband for reclamation.

ooooooooooooooo

John Danziger awoke in paradise. Trees softly rustled overhead as a gentle breeze caressed him, taking away the heat of the midmorning sun. He lay still for a moment, enjoying the unaccustomed tranquility. Noticing something amiss, John glanced around and abruptly attempted to sit up. He groaned out loud as his back insistently refused, the muscles bunching in agonizing protest. He lay back down and rolled his head either way, surveying his surroundings.

Morgan was gone, as was Alonzo. The only sounds he could hear were the rustling trees, some small woodland animals, and the rush of a nearby stream.

"Morgan?! Alonzo?!" the mechanic shouted, the effort causing his back to tighten painfully. Gingerly, Danziger rolled onto his stomach. After resting a moment, he eased his arms and legs underneath him, rising up onto his hands and knees with a grunt before levering himself up to a standing position. Keeping his back ramrod straight, he turned in place and shouted again.

Morgan's head shot out from behind a bush. "What? Can't it wait? I'm busy over here."

"What are you doing?" Danziger asked, as he hesitantly eased himself over to the other man. "And where's 'Lonz?"

Morgan moved closer to Danziger and pointedly directed his gaze to a sunny spot nearby. Danziger's brows knitted as he noticed Morgan's bare chest and sodden legs. The mechanic followed the other man's gaze to the ground where Alonzo lay curled into a ball, wrapped in both his own and Morgan's jackets with his damp hair slicked back against his head.

"What happened?" Danziger asked, fascinated by the tableau before him. Looking behind him, he saw Alonzo's clothing spread over a bush, drying.

Morgan carefully slid back into the stream which ran beside where Alonzo lay. He fished around the water for a moment before pulling his own shirt out, inspecting it critically. He glanced over to the mechanic who stood stiffly on the bank. "I just wanted to wash the blood off Alonzo in case the Grendlers came back, so I dragged him over here. Then, while I was getting his shirt off, he rolled into the stream." Morgan shrugged. "I got all the blood off."

Danziger nodded as he regarded the sleeping pilot, considering their situation. He noticed Morgan watching him closely as he thoughtfully surveyed the glade and woods beyond. Danziger returned the scrutiny only for Morgan to busy himself with his laundry. Morgan's head snapped up as Danziger eased himself down to a sitting position and a low moan escaped his lips.

"Hey, are you all right?" Morgan asked anxiously, as Danziger shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess my back tightened up while I was sleeping," Danziger observed morosely. "I can hardly move."

"How are we gonna find camp?" Morgan asked, his voice rising. "How are we gonna carry Alonzo?"

"Morgan, settle down," Danziger barked irritably, then winced at the twinge from his back. "Getting excited isn't gonna get us anywhere. We don't even know which way to go. Let's take our time and think this through, OK?"

Chastened, Morgan nodded agreement. He wrung his shirt and spread it on a bush in the sunlight. Morgan quietly considered Danziger, sitting uncomfortably on the bank. "Can you get your shirt and jacket off? They're pretty bloody, too. I'll wash them out before a Grendler sees you," he offered. "Matter of fact, maybe sitting in the stream would help your back. It's really cold in there!"

Danziger glanced down at his clothes, surveying the stains. Reluctantly, he nodded his assent and carefully shrugged his jacket off. Barely raising his arms to remove his shirt, Danziger shook his head ruefully at Morgan. "I can't do it," he admitted with a troubled frown.

Morgan hesitantly approached the mechanic and apologetically unfastened his vest and shirt, slipping them off as the demoralized mechanic watched on. The liaison then removed Danziger's boots as well and placed them out of the way. Morgan retreated with Danziger's clothing to the stream to complete his task, surreptitiously monitoring Danziger as the mechanic painfully climbed to his feet and approached the stream.

Danziger recoiled with a grunt as he stepped into the cool water. With a frustrated glance at the liaison, who was readily standing in the freezing water, the mechanic steeled himself and stepped forward again. Danziger sucked in his breath as he delicately maneuvered himself to a sitting position and the frigid water swirled around him, surging against his bare back. Carefully avoiding the slippery rocks scattered along the bottom of the stream, the mechanic settled on the sandy bottom. As the numbness set in, Danziger relaxed with a sigh.

"Better?" Morgan asked as he climbed from the stream to spread Danziger's clothes out to dry.

"Yeah," the mechanic confessed. "Thanks, Martin." He nodded towards the pilot. "How's 'Lonzo? Anything?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nope. He's been pretty quiet. I don't think he's dreaming anymore. I dribbled some water on his lips while I had him over here and he swallowed it."

Danziger nodded absently as Morgan finished his report. "You're not supposed to give anything to someone when they're unconscious, but at least he got some fluids." He surveyed the glade, hopefully looking for a familiar landmark.

His cleaning done, Morgan perched on the bank next to Alonzo.

"Martin, have you seen anything that looks familiar? Any landmarks at all?"

Morgan shrugged. "Nope. The trees are so tall..."

Danziger scowled at the trees in annoyance. "Yeah. I was afraid of that." He glanced up at the sun beating down on him. "It's so hot today. Well, our best bet is to follow this stream one way or the other. At least we'll have water and I see some of those berry bushes are growing along it."

"Would you like me to pick you some?" Morgan offered helpfully. "You should rest your back as much as possible before we have to go."

Danziger frowned. "No, don't bother. My stomach couldn't handle them just now."

Morgan nodded in commiseration. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You don't feel good?"

"Not really."

"Me either."

"You don't suppose we picked something up, do you?"

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, it's been a long couple of days," Danziger pointed out. Changing the subject, he observed, "The brush looks a little thinner to the north. I suppose that's the way we should go. Morgan, why don't you look around for two strong poles about three meters long. We can make a stretcher out of our jackets. That would make carrying Alonzo much easier."

Morgan looked toward the forest with a sigh and nodded agreement. He rose and slowly wandered along the edge of the glade, keeping one eye on the woods beyond.

Danziger closed his eyes in frustration over his own helplessness. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling the heat of fever on his brow even as the frigid water splashed against him. Alonzo shifted position with a snort, attracting the mechanic's attention. Gingerly, Danziger leaned partially out of the stream to rest a palm on the pilot's forehead. It was cool. He eased back into the stream with relief that whatever was afflicting him and Morgan was not compounding the pilot's injuries. Danziger looked around to check on Morgan's progress. He could see the other man on the other side of the glade, one pole in his hand. Danziger sighed and tried to relax as the water numbed his body.

ooooooooooooooo


	12. Chapter 12

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 12  
by Seleya889**

True sat dejectedly next to a kobaberry bush, listlessly tossing pebbles into a nearby stream. With all of the smaller items removed from the Grendler's den to the campsite and the adults busy wrestling the larger items out of the tunnel or searching for her father and the others, she and Uly had been instructed to stay out of the way. She sighed dramatically as the young boy wandered over, perching on a charred log nearby.

"No kobas here, either?" Uly asked.

"None," True sighed, gathering another handful of pebbles. "Yale thinks they may have been scared away by the fire." She looked thoughtfully at the scarred landscape. "I sure hope they all got away in time."

His elbows on his knees, Uly rested his chin in his hands. "You think they did?"

True regarded the boy seriously. "I think it depends on where the fire started and how fast it was. Probably not all of them; they're pretty slow." She frowned unhappily. Spying some more bushes further into the forest, the young girl dropped her pebbles and hopefully trotted over to them with Uly closely following. As they neared the bush, she raised her hand, slowing Uly as they cautiously crept closer.

"See any?" Uly whispered in True's ear as he knelt down beside her.

"Nope," True responded, rooting through the branches for a better look.

Uly looked over his shoulder toward the camp. "Maybe we should go back. I can hardly see camp from here. They're probably missing us."

True shrugged her shoulders as she rocked back onto her heels to look north as well. "They're too busy. Besides, they wanted us out of the way -- so we are! You want to see more baby kobas, don't you?" she asked persuasively. "I've got my gear," she added, as she rummaged in the front of her coveralls and drew them out so Uly could see.

Cocking his head, Uly considered her argument, then shook his head emphatically. "No," he responded with confidence. "We're gonna get in trouble. I'm going back."

True's eyes narrowed as Uly rose to his feet. "Well, don't wait for me," she huffed, as she turned on her heel and stormed off toward another bush.

Torn by indecision, Uly watched her go. He squinted through the trees, just barely able to make out the forms of the tents and vehicles with the adults purposefully scurrying back and forth from the hole. In the other direction, Uly could see True's legs stretching from under a bush on the other side of a small clearing. Curiosity got the better of him as True continued to not move, save an occasional shift of a foot. He hesitantly wandered over to the bush and crawled down on the ground next to her.

As he slid his head through the low branches, Uly came face to face with the bright blue eyes of a litter of kobas. Next to him, True was grinning broadly as she caressed their faces, the downy baby fuzz ruffling under her touch. The melody of their purring filled Uly's ears as he eagerly stroked the creatures as well, only to be rewarded by more contented purring.

True jumped beside him. "What was that?!" she exclaimed, rapidly climbing out from the bush.

Confused, Uly followed her. "What? I didn't hear anything."

In the distance the sound of branches breaking and snapping grew, accompanied by a loud braying. The two children looked at each other in alarm as the sounds grew ominously closer. They both sat frozen in place, unsure of what to do when a large creature suddenly burst out of the woods and into the clearing, its terrified screams and bellows filling the air. True and Uly watched transfixed as several smaller creatures silently hurtled out of the woods in pursuit of the large beast as it frantically ricocheted around the clearing, debris blocking its escape. The creature smashed into a nearby sapling, splintering it, as True found her legs, grabbed Uly and ran, terror-stricken, into the forest, spurred on by the sounds of the hunted animal.

ooooooooooooooo

Yale looked up from cataloging the recovered equipment and glanced around. On the other side of the table, Bess and Eben raised their heads to survey the area as well.

"Did you hear that?" the tutor asked, then, looking around once more, asked in alarm, "Where are the children?"

Bess met his eyes with concern then raced off to the other side of camp where she had last seen them playing, while Yale hurriedly gathered a few of the others to investigate the noises coming from the forest. As soon as they heard True's screams reverberating through the trees, all of the adults, save Cameron, frantically raced into the woods.

As the adults burst into a clearing, they drew up abruptly at the sight of a pack of furry black animals crouched around a bloody mess, eagerly devouring it. Not pausing from their meal, the creatures all watched the humans closely, their dark brown eyes rising to observe the humans' every move. At the sound of MagPros being armed, Yale raised his hand and directed everyone's attention to the prey's head, its rack partially obscured in a bush. The adults all breathed a collective sigh of relief and hurriedly edged around the clearing behind the cyborg.

ooooooooooooooo

Dragging Uly behind her, True blindly crashed through the underbrush, mindlessly following the path of least resistance in her desperate flight. The younger boy struggled to keep up as her longer strides and the uneven ground continued to trip him. True spared a glance over her shoulder and started running even harder as she saw the shaggy black form of one of the creatures, that had pursued the large beast into the clearing, pursuing them. True's breath grew louder in her ears as she fought her way through the forest, occasionally checking behind her only to find their pursuer easily closing the gap between them. The children reached a sharp decline and stopped, looking alternately behind themselves and down indecisively. True snatched up a large stick and slid protectively in front of Uly to face the oncoming creature. Without taking his eyes from the animal, Uly bent low to blindly grope for a weapon of his own.

As both children backed instinctively, Uly's foot slipped in the wet leaves at the edge of the slope and he fell, taking True with him as he tumbled down the hill. They came to rest in a bush, cushioned by leaves. True quickly came up onto her hands and knees as she glared crossly at Uly while he floundered to a sitting position himself. Remembering their pursuer, she glanced up the hill in time to see it hurtling down the slope after them. Frightened, the children huddled together as it rapidly approached. It bounded toward the children then suddenly whimpered and dropped, midspring, a koba claw sticking from its shoulder.

Looking around worriedly, the children sat back in shock and relief.

"You think it's dead?" Uly asked.

"No way to know for sure." True crept closer to the fallen animal, watching closely for any sign of movement. As she neared the creature, she suddenly rummaged in her coveralls, then bent low over the animal to reach into its mouth.

"True!" Uly whispered urgently.

The girl pried the koba's claw from the animal's shoulder as she turned to face Uly. She held her gear up. "It had my gear in its mouth. I must have dropped them. I wonder why it was carrying them."

As he felt something crawl over his hand, Uly suddenly jumped with a shout. Both children looked down in surprise to see a family of kobas waddle from under the bush they were sitting in to blink sleepily at the humans.

"Kobas!" Uly exclaimed excitedly.

"We must have scared them when we fell into their bush. That's probably why they attacked that, um, dog, I guess," True sagely observed. She grinned as the kobas curiously considered them then crept closer in a rush as she stroked the closest one's chin, eliciting ecstatic purring. True glanced over to Uly with a grin, then sat up in alarm. "Uly, your leg! You're hurt!"

Uly looked down to where True pointed, only to leap to his feet as he saw the crimson stain spreading across his pants leg for the first time. He groped his leg, excitedly searching for the source of the blood. Confused, Uly looked up at True. "I can't find anything," he cried.

True leaned over his leg, closely examining it. "Take off your pants and turn around so I can check your leg," she ordered. At the boy's bashful look, she adopted her best 'Dr. Julia' impression and sighed, "Just do it. I need to see it."

Uly obediently turned and slipped his pants down. He blushed and pulled his pants up fast as True began giggling uncontrollably. Uly glared at her angrily as he slid his hand down the back of his thigh nervously. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

True grinned broadly, as she explained, "You landed on some berries! That's berry juice on your pants."

"No way..." Uly looked down at the crimson stain again only to share in True's merriment.

ooooooooooooooo

Danziger swore under his breath as he struggled through the brambles alongside the stream. As the hours dragged on, the heat of the day, the burden of Alonzo and the chill of fever all were taking their toll. He grunted as Morgan tripped behind him, shifting their load, almost causing him to drop his end of the makeshift stretcher.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," Morgan muttered from behind.

Danziger nodded tiredly. "Let's take a rest stop. We're gonna be no good to anyone if we keep this up."

Morgan eagerly dropped his end of the stretcher. "Thank God!" he sighed as he sank down beside the pilot. "Where are you going?" he asked Danziger, as the mechanic listlessly wandered away.

"Just visiting the woods," Danziger tossed over his shoulder.

Morgan dramatically flopped onto his back and relaxed. Hearing a soft thud from the woods, the liaison bolted upright, his eyes wide. "Danziger? Is that you?" he queried. With no response from Danziger, Morgan rose and peered into the woods where he had last seen the mechanic. Morgan gasped and ran to the mechanic's side where he saw him lying unconscious. "No! Danziger, don't do this to me..." Morgan looked around desperately. "Danziger!" He grabbed the mechanic and dragged him next to Alonzo, regarding them both as the panic nearly overwhelmed him. Morgan crouched next to them, frantically mulling his options. He moaned as the pain in his head grew while the heat intensified. A short while later, Morgan also slumped over, unconscious.

ooooooooooooooo


	13. Chapter 13

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 13  
by Seleya889**

True keyed her gear irritably, then paced away from the bush, swinging her head in every direction as she tried to establish contact with the camp. "Eden Advance, this is True. Please respond." Receiving only static, she lifted the device from her head to examine it critically.

"Anything?" Uly asked, as he calmly watched the older child pace.

True replaced the gear on her head, listening closely as she keyed it again. She shook her head in frustration. "No. The gear seems to be operating properly. I think there's some interference between us and camp. Maybe this hill..." She regarded the steep hill dubiously. "It's too steep and the leaves are really slippery. I don't think we're gonna be able to climb it. Maybe we should hike around instead. I'll turn on my locator beacon."

Uly craned his neck to look at the hill as he considered True's analysis of their situation. The young boy nodded reasonably and rose, solemnly dusting himself off. "Which way?" he asked, readily allowing the older child to take the lead for the time being.

ooooooooooooooo

Cameron shifted uncomfortably on the ATV as he sat watch over the empty camp. He leaned back in his seat and sighed to himself. Left out of all the activity, he was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Tired as well. Julia had warned him he would be tired due to his body's need to concentrate its energy toward healing, so it came as no surprise. But that, coupled with a sleepless night, was catching up on him. He yawned and adjusted his grip on the weapon as he struggled to remain awake. Cameron knew he had had too many laughs at Walman's sake to be caught napping on duty, regardless of the excuse. The persistent tingling in his leg distracted him from his exhaustion and he bent to rub it vigorously.

Cameron recoiled as hot, gamy breath suddenly blew across his ear. He sighed impatiently and turned his head to see who it was, only to come face-to-face with a Grendler. Cameron leaned away from the Grendler and watched tensely, as it surveyed the camp with all the newly reclaimed equipment neatly stacked in sight then snorted in annoyance in the colonist's face.

Blinking furiously to expel the Grendler saliva from his eyes with a disgusted frown, Cameron slowly slid his hand down the barrel of the Mag-Pro as the Grendler closely regarded him. The creature snorted again and turned to inspect the camp. As the Grendler started to sort through the colonists' possessions, Cameron took the opportunity to quickly wipe his face on his sleeve. When the creature started to toss items into a separate pile, Cameron noticed the comm gear clamped to each of the Grendler's shoulders for the first time and armed the weapon.

As soon as the Mag-Pro's whine reached its ears, the Grendler defensively spun around, seeking the source of the noise. It stared at Cameron as it rapidly advanced. The colonist lifted the weapon to his shoulder and squeezed off a shot that hit the ground a short distance in front of the creature. The Grendler froze in shock and regarded the colonist with grudging respect.

"Cameron, was that a Mag-Pro we heard? Is everything all right?" Yale's concerned voice came through the colonist's gear.

"I'm all right for now. I have a visitor," Cameron whispered into his gear, as he watched the Grendler through the sights of the MagPro.

"What do you mean 'a visitor'?" Yale asked hesitantly.

"A Grendler. A cranky Grendler, who seems to want his stuff back," Cameron explained quietly.

"Base camp, come in." Devon's voice filtered through Cameron's gear, as the creature turned to the nearest pile of equipment, eyeing it longingly, while occasionally sparing a glance over its shoulder to the armed colonist.

"I'm here, Devon. How's the search going?" Cameron responded, as he continued to concentrate on the creature before him.

"Frustrating," Devon stated simply, stress edging her voice. "Cameron, why aren't you on video?" she suddenly asked suspiciously.

As the Grendler reached to grab a monitor, Cameron fired a shot, striking a tree next to the creature. The thick bark exploded in large chunks that rained down on the startled Grendler as it turned and ran into the forest.

"Cameron, what happened? Should I send someone back to assist you?" Yale asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"I'm fine. That last shot seems to have scared him away."

"I can barely read him but did Yale say he was away from camp?" Devon asked, the worry that had already taken root suddenly finding room to grow.

Cameron closed his eyes and massaged his forehead as he composed his thoughts. He was afraid this would happen. "Yeah, Devon. I'm the only one in camp right now," he admitted, looking up at the foliage as he awaited the inevitable response. He didn't have long to wait.

"Why? Where is everyone else?"

"They've all gone out looking for the children. They're missing."

"What do you mean 'the children are missing'?" Devon asked frantically.

Cameron's calm voice punctuated the static. "They apparently wandered away from the campsite while we were removing our equipment from the tunnel. They haven't been gone for long, I just spoke to Uly less than 2 hours ago."

"Two hours?" Devon asked as her heart sank. She glanced around as Julia returned from scouting ahead with Baines, disappointment etched on her face. "Nothing, Julia?"

"Worse than nothing," the doctor replied with a shake of her head. "Another dead-end." Julia paused for a moment, looking closely at Devon. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently the children have disappeared. Yale and most of the crew are out searching for them right now."

Julia rolled her eyes in frustration. She crossed her arms and watched her feet shuffle in the dirt as she listened to Devon communicate with the main camp.

"Have you made any progress down there?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"I'm beginning to think we've spent the past day and a half walking in circles," Devon admitted with a frown.

"Wait a minute!" Cameron suddenly exclaimed. The colonist keyed his gear. "Yale, are you receiving that beacon?"

"No," the tutor replied. "Please give me the bearings."

"About 10 degrees southwest of your position. No read yet on distance, there's some interference."

"What do you have, Cameron?" Devon asked anxiously.

"Let me check." Cameron keyed in a request, then reported cheerfully. "It's Danziger's gear. Just a homing beacon, nothing else."

"Danziger's gear?" Devon repeated doubtfully.

Julia's mood noticeably lightened when Devon relayed the information. The doctor busied herself with her scanner, determining the shortest route back to the camp. She cocked her head at Devon, nodding urgently down the tunnel.

Devon nodded in agreement to the doctor as she told Cameron, "We're on our way. I'll leave my gear on but many of these tunnels block transmission. If you need to contact us again, just keep trying, OK?" As the colonist acknowledged her request, Devon joined the others as they hurried back the way they had come.

ooooooooooooooo

Cameron signed off from both Yale and Devon and leaned back into his perch again. He regarded the camp thoughtfully, slowly staring into space as the excitement wore off, allowing the exhaustion to take hold once more. He jerked awake, stretching and massaging the back of his neck in an attempt to revive himself. His head rolled back to rest against the netting as he started to drift again. The hairs on the back of his neck slowly rose, as the sensation of being watched gradually grew. Turning his head, he saw it.

A lone canid stood where the Grendler had been, studying the human cautiously. Keeping a close eye on the colonist, it bent and sniffed the ground thoroughly, then lifted its head and scented the air in Cameron's direction, its head tilted up, its nostrils flaring. The creature sniffed the ground again and picked a small black object up in its mouth. Hesitantly, it approached the human, its legs splayed, its ears back and its nose up, testing the air. As it neared the colonist, Cameron could see it carried one of the sets of gear the Grendler had worn and apparently dropped in its haste.

Cameron leaned forward on the ATV and clucked softly, "Here, pup. Come on."

The creature froze, cocking its head quizzically at the human. Slowly waving its tail from side to side, the creature advanced again. When it was just out of reach, the canid dropped the gear on the ground, backed a few paces and watched Cameron expectantly. The colonist leaned forward, carefully balancing as he stretched to reach the object on the ground. He grunted in discomfort and sat back up as his leg twisted painfully. Cameron rummaged around the ATV, looking for something to help him reach the gear.

As the wind shifted, the creature suddenly turned its head, alertly scenting into the woods in the direction the Grendler had fled. It raced to the gear just as Cameron had nearly reached it, reclaimed its prize and sprinted into the woods. Baffled, Cameron watched it disappear from view. As he sat back on the vehicle with a frustrated sigh, Cameron saw several shadows melt across the woods behind the creature, but was unsure what it was he saw.

ooooooooooooooo

True worriedly surveyed the terrain. She and Uly had been walking for what seemed like hours and they still had not found a way up the hill. Her gear beacon pulsed reassuringly as it called to its mates. True glanced indecisively at Uly, as the small boy quietly walked beside her, torn about raising her doubts with him.

"We should probably stop. They're probably looking for us by now," Uly observed as if reading her mind.

"We need to get to the top of the hill so they can catch my gear signal," True asserted, suddenly irritated by the other child's calm.

Uly turned to face her and tipped his head thoughtfully as he regarded her. When True began to shift uncomfortably he looked off to his left. "I'm thirsty," he stated simply, before wandering off toward where a brook could be heard, tumbling amongst the rocks.

After a moment's consideration, True trotted after him, thirsty after their exertions in the heat of the day.

It was Uly who saw the men first...

ooooooooooooooo

The search team trotted through the forest, following the sporadic signal from the homing beacon. They fanned out, watching for the children, as they slowly worked their way through the woods. As the wind carried the unmistakable sound of True screaming, they began to run in earnest, recklessly dodging through the trees in their headlong flight.

ooooooooooooooo


	14. Chapter 14

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 14  
by Seleya889**

As the adults worked their way down to their quarry, they found True sitting on the ground, sobbing quietly as she cradled her father's head in her lap.

Uly rose from where he vigilantly knelt next to Alonzo to hug his tutor. "I'm sorry, Yale. We got lost."

"It is all right, Ulysses. Just, do not do it again," the tutor gently admonished, then asked. "Were the men like this when you found them?"

Uly looked around briefly before answering. "Yeah. What's wrong with them, Yale?"

The tutor bent at the pilot's side, wincing as he made note of the man's injuries. Silently, he rose and stooped next to Morgan who lay shivering feverishly in Bess' arms. A quick glance in John Danziger's direction was all he needed as he addressed the small group. "Julia is on her way out of the tunnels. We need to get these men back to camp immediately." He nodded in Mazatl's direction. "Could you and Magus please get the TransRover and bring it as close as possible?" As the two crewpeople scrambled back up the slope, the tutor turned back to the others. "John and Morgan both appear to be suffering from high fevers. Move them closer to the brook and apply cold compresses until the others get back. Do not move Alonzo until we need to. We do not know the severity of his injuries. I will stay with him until help arrives."

The others nodded and set themselves to work caring for their sick comrades until the TransRover could be heard crashing through the forest above. With the winch from the TransRover, the crew made short work of getting the three indisposed men up the hill and securely loaded onto the large vehicle. Almost halfway back to camp, they rendezvoused with the doctor and the rest of the first search party.

Julia leapt into the back of the TransRover as it ground to a halt and immediately triaged her patients while the remainder of the group anxiously watched. As soon as she was satisfied all that could be done for the moment was, the TransRover crawled the rest of the way to camp where Julia closely supervised as they were installed in the med-tent.

While they were being brought in, Julia rapidly went from patient to patient, carefully scanning each and initiating treatment, all while dodging the various people who hovered in every corner. She announced her results as she went for her worried friends' benefit and set each to work as she moved on to the next patient.

As the doctor finished with the immediately necessary treatment and settled before her microscope, she more thoroughly detailed her findings. "Alonzo has a severe concussion, a broken nose and multiple lacerations. There is an aggravated brain injury, but I do not see any permanent damage. We will have to keep him quiet and on anticoagulants until the swelling goes down. He was incredibly lucky. I'll have to seal several of the lacerations and his nose will require some attention but that can wait. John has some back trauma -- mostly pulled and bruised muscles. Additionally, and more importantly, John and Morgan are suffering from a viral infection of unknown origin. I need to investigate it further before I can tell you anything more. For now, we need to continue the compresses and monitor their progress. I administered a broad spectrum antibiotic I developed. It should help for now until we know more. Let me know if there are any changes at all." As each of her helpers nodded, Julia gathered her samples and turned to her microscope.

ooooooooooooooo

The Grendler hooted quietly as it swayed from side to side. Another chill coursed through its body, almost knocking the creature over with its force. The Grendler brushed at its eyes, lethargically clearing some of the encrusted discharge out of the way, then finally noticed the creature standing before it.

Ears up and tail waving slowly, the canid danced just out of the Grendler's reach, tossing its prize in the air and deftly catching it again while craftily scrutinizing the diseased Grendler. The Grendler watched the display greedily, advancing a few steps only for the creature to back away, maintaining its distance. The Grendler advanced some more, eager to reclaim its prize, only to be thwarted again. The Grendler stopped and hunched miserably while watching the small animal, which had stopped its dance and was considering the sick Grendler thoughtfully.

The canid approached the Grendler cautiously and lay the gear just out of reach, stepping backwards a pace. The Grendler slowly waddled forward only to find the canid had already scooped up the gear to edge it further away. As the canid continued its tantalizing ritual, the Grendler continued to advance. As soon as the Grendler neared a more dense stand of trees, the trap sprang shut as the pack quickly descended, the Grendler barely having the time to bawl out one last time before the darkness swallowed him.

ooooooooooooooo

Devon looked up from Alonzo's restless form to the doctor bent over her research. "Julia? I think Alonzo's waking up."

Julia instantly rose from the samples she was analyzing to hurry to the pilot's cot. "Alonzo?" She scanned his head and quickly reviewed the read-outs. "Come on, Alonzo, wake up." As the pilot winced in discomfort, she added, "I know it hurts but I need you to open your eyes."

The doctor quickly crossed to her table to sort through the medications before selecting one. Inserting it into her Dermapplicator, she injected the medicine into the pilot's wrist then perched next to him, watching closely for results. Alonzo groaned and rolled away from them onto his side, pulling his covers tightly around him as he muttered incoherently.

Julia pursed her lips and looked at Devon in frustration. Turning her attention back to the pilot, the doctor leaned forward to gently shake him. "Alonzo, time to get up." At no reaction, Julia shook Alonzo harder, then pulled his arm to roll him onto his back. Meeting resistance, she chided, "Alonzo, I know you're waking up. Come on, roll over. Devon, help me move him," Julia directed. With Devon's assistance, Julia pulled Alonzo over and bent to examine him. As the pilot's eyes fluttered open, Julia tenderly reached out to stroke his battered forehead.

The exhaustion and pain superseded by the insistent prodding, Alonzo opened his eyes reluctantly. He squinted as he unsuccessfully tried to focus his eyes. Above, a blue form swam into view, reaching for him. Alonzo ducked away and fell with a grunt.

"Alonzo!" Devon and Julia cried, as the pilot pitched out of bed onto the dirt floor.

Bess and Yale rushed over from their charges to help boost the groggy pilot back into bed.

"Didn't have to hit me..." Alonzo muttered.

Julia looked at the others in confusion. "Alonzo, I didn't hit you."

"Julia?" Alonzo slurred in surprise, as he concentrated on distinguishing her blur from the others. He frowned unhappily. "I can't see straight. Can't focus."

"Yes, Alonzo, it's me. You have a head injury, your eyes should be fine in a few days once the swelling goes down. You're very lucky, I anticipate a full recovery." She smiled as the pilot relaxed in relief. "But, right now, I need to ask you some questions."

"Hurts to think..." Alonzo commented with a yawn.

"I'm sure it does," Julia agreed gently, "but we need some information. John and Morgan are very sick. I need to know what they may have been exposed to. Specifically, what they were exposed to that you were not."

"John and Morgan?" Alonzo sighed and closed his eyes. Just as Julia began to suspect the pilot had fallen back to sleep, he murmured, "I don't remember much of anything. We found a hole..."

"Yes, you found a hole. And you fell. Then what happened?" Julia prodded encouragingly.

"Dunno. Smelled really bad. And hurt." Alonzo's hand strayed to his nose. "Something hit me." He sighed in frustration. "Dunno."

Julia looked to the others, then back down at the pilot kindly. "OK, Alonzo. Rest now." She smiled as he relaxed with a sniffle and, this time, allowed her to smooth his brow. "I didn't expect him to remember," she told the others, as she regarded Alonzo's face while he dozed. "We know he was injured early on, most likely in the actual fall." She sighed, glancing past them to the other two, both shivering feverishly in their beds. "I'd better get back to work on those samples," she added reluctantly, as she rose.

"Julia!" Uly burst into the tent, as the adults all rose in alarm. "There's something wrong with Cameron! He's sick!"

Julia knelt down in front of the boy, grasping both of his arms and willing him to settle. "Where is he? What happened?"

"He's over by the TransRover. He was sorting supplies and he just fell. He won't wake up!"

Julia nodded gravely. "Show me where he is."

Closely trailed by the doctor, the boy raced to the other side of camp. When they arrived at Cameron's side, Walman and Magus were crouched nearby, cautiously watching him.

"Did either of you see him go down?" Julia asked, as she began scanning the fallen colonist.

"No," Walman began earnestly. "We were working on the compressor when we heard Uly shouting. What's wrong with him?"

Julia grimaced at the read-outs. "He has the same symptoms as Danziger and Morgan. Would you please help me get Cameron into the med-tent?"

Both crewpeople nodded uneasily. They carefully picked Cameron up and carried him to the med-tent, placing him on a cot Yale hastily erected.

"How is he?" Devon asked.

"The same as the others, only not quite so far along," Julia replied absently, as she collected some samples from her newest patient before medicating him. "I don't understand it. I can find no mode of transmission. Cameron has been separated from the men since they disappeared but, even before then, they weren't exposed to anything the rest of us were exposed to as well. Of everyone here, he'd be the last I'd expect to have this. He wasn't even near the men after they were found. What's more, I cannot understand why Alonzo is not sick as well. At best, my tests on him have been inconclusive. Either he was never exposed to whatever this is or he has some sort of tangential immunity. Perhaps this will help us determine which virus this is." Hurrying back to her research table, Julia urgently bent over her new samples.

ooooooooooooooo


	15. Chapter 15

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 15  
by Seleya889**

A short while later, Yale looked up from where he had been meditating next to Alonzo. "Julia... Alonzo said something 'smelled really bad'. Cameron encountered a Grendler while we were out searching for the children. Could that be a possible link? None of the rest of us have been near a Grendler in quite a while."

Julia heaved a sigh as she smoothed her hair in thought. "It could be..." She rested her palms on her thighs, rocking, as she studied the tutor. "Yes. As a matter of fact, we found a deceased Grendler in the tunnels, which exhibited signs of a viral disease. And, with his bonehealer activated, Cameron's immune system would be suppressed, which could allow for his possibly experiencing an accelerated development of this illness." Julia turned to her samples suddenly. "And I've been medicating the men with an antibiotic derivative of Grendler saliva. Great," she berated herself, as she double-checked some earlier tests. "Yale, is Alonzo awake?"

Yale regarded his patient closely. "No. He appears to be sound asleep. Would you like me to awaken him?" the tutor offered helpfully.

Not taking her eyes away from her microscope, Julia beckoned behind her. "No, let him sleep. Could you please come here for a moment?"

The cyborg looked up from the pilot and nodded, offering his seat to Denner as he rose. "What do you need, Julia?"

"First, I need Alonzo's flight records. I believe I need you to concentrate on the years 2130 to 2140. Did he ever travel to the Jovian mining facilities?"

Yale sat comfortably next to the doctor. "2130 to 2140 specifically?" At the doctor's nod, the cyborg's eyes grew distant as he scanned data in his mind's eye.

Julia attentively watched the tutor as his eyes flicked back and forth.

Yale knit his brows and puckered out his lower lip as he focused again on the doctor. "Three separate flights. One, arriving November 2130. One short hop, arriving back August 2133, and another, arriving January 2138." He raised his eyebrows as Julia nodded in comprehension.

"How long were the lay-overs?" she asked, as she turned back to her microscope.

"Not long, he was on contract with the same corporation. Longest lay-over lasted four days."

"What do you have, Julia?" Devon asked from Danziger's side.

Julia sighed. "I'm not totally sure, but the virus I isolated from Cameron is similar to a viral epidemic which swept those installations. It could be a mutation of the same bug. Alonzo's blood contains antibodies. He must have had it, but it should have been in his medical records."

"Couldn't he have had it without it being noticed?" Devon asked quietly.

Julia shrugged doubtfully as her gaze rested on the slumbering pilot. "Anything is possible, but this was a considerable viral epidemic. There was a 40 survival rate and many survivors were permanently disabled. Every time a sleepjumper disembarks, he's subjected to a very thorough physical. I can't imagine this getting past someone. Of course, it may not be this at all. It's just similar enough to provide him protection. Yale, search earlier for any illnesses or exposure to viruses. Maybe the antibodies are from a previous illness and provided him protection then, as well."

Yale nodded as his eyes drifted to the unseen data, his hands relaxed on his lap, his back straight. "This may take a while..." he said softly, as he concentrated on his task.

"Julia, you said Cameron had this virus. What about the others? I thought they all had the same thing," Devon inquired, as she paused to rinse her cloth.

Julia rose and quickly went from patient to patient, thoroughly scanning each one, then comparing her results. "I'm not sure what's happening yet, Devon." She paused with a frown at Cameron's bedside and carefully extracted a small blood sample. "With Cameron's illness so much less progressed, I may simply be seeing it before it has had a chance to interact for very long with his bloodstream."

"Devon, have you ever reviewed Alonzo's bio-stat?" Yale interrupted cryptically.

At the tutor's tone, Devon guardedly looked at him. "No. We talked so much the day I hired him, I only gave it a quick glance. Why?"

Still deep in thought, Yale thoughtfully licked his lips before he continued. "Because, it is incomplete. There are no records whatsoever before he entered flight school with an unexplained special dispensation."

"None?"

"Nothing." The cyborg shook his head definitely. "Also, his first 5 flights are all under contract with his sponsor..." Yale's gaze drifted pointedly from the sleeping pilot to meet Devon's eyes. "Maxwell Adair."

Mouthing the tutor's revelation, Devon stared at the motionless pilot in shock. "My father?"

"Your grandfather," Alonzo quietly corrected to everyone's surprise. "And his dad, too."

"Is that why you..."

"I could never refuse an Adair." Alonzo grinned lopsidedly in Devon's general direction.

"Alonzo, Yale couldn't access any of your medical records prior to flight school," Julia pressed. "Can you tell me about any childhood illnesses?"

Alonzo sighed sadly and laid his head back into the pillow. Staring bleakly into space, he reported, "Only thing I ever had was Friedlieb's meningitis. Just before my 16th birthday. Could that be it?"

"But, that's not possible. There was no treatment for it then. Very few people survived the initial outbreak and they were immediately placed in a quarantine colony." Julia protested.

Alonzo nodded. "I know. Believe me... But I had it. My mom died from it. At least, I think she did..." He unsuccessfully tried to wipe the memories from his face.

Buoyed, yet puzzled, by the new information, Julia urgently turned back to her research, her emotions awhirl as the immediate need to deal with the disease mingled with the urge to speak with Alonzo. With half an ear on the subdued conversation behind her, she doggedly concentrated on her work as Devon swapped patients with a discreet nod.

"Alonzo?" Devon leaned over the pilot, uncertain he was still awake.

The pilot opened his eyes to stare blindly past her.

Undaunted by his continued silence, Devon gently rested her hand on his arm. "Would you like to talk?" Shaking her head in disbelief, she asked, "How did you know my grandfather?"

"He was the one who found me. When I escaped the station before they destroyed it. If it weren't for him... ..I dunno..."

Devon shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You were on the Sostakas Station," Yale deduced, as he leaned over Devon's shoulder.

Alonzo closed his eyes and nodded as Devon's mouth fell open in recognition.

"Sostakas?"

"Yale, what is the Sostakas Station? I've never heard of it," Bess asked in the subdued silence.

Sitting back, the tutor looked carefully at the silent pilot as he explained, "The site of a major epidemic. The first of the Stations to experience anything of such a scale. Of those present at the time, 90 of the population were lost and 10 of the remainder either disabled or missing. Once all survivors were removed, the Station was destroyed in 2120 by propelling it into the sun."

"They didn't remove everyone, just some of the unaffected ones. Then, they just looted the station and left the rest of us to die," Alonzo accused bitterly. "And, they did their best to make sure no one got away to tell."

Devon shook her head. "I don't understand. How? How did you escape?"

"My family made most of their money during the Skylift. We were in the shipping business. Merchant Marine. Anything, any time, any way. I was the first of my family to get sick. By that time, there was hardly any health care available. The doctors on the Station were as sick as the rest of us and there weren't that many willing to come help. We each did what we could -- it was all we could do. I guess I was one of the lucky ones -- I got better. My mom got sick next. There was nothing my dad and I could do but keep her comfortable. When the Council decided to destroy the station, my dad wouldn't leave her. He couldn't. They were so in love -- even then. I didn't want to leave either, but he and Mom made me promise to try. We had an old Venus class ship still in our docks. Probably too small for the Council's interest, but fast, and it had a couple of cold-sleep capsules. We used to use the tubes to camouflage stuff we didn't want the Patrol scanners to notice."

"You smuggled contraband in cold sleep tubes?" Devon asked incredulously.

Yale nodded with a brief smile. "When they are in stasis, many objects are so inert as to be unrecognizable as anything but open space."

Alonzo smiled at the memory. "My dad taught me how to fly in that ship. We used to use it for intraorbit runs." He sobered. "Once the station left Earth orbit, my father helped me get past the security barriers to sneak onboard. As soon as I got his signal, I launched and steered ahead of the station through to clear space. I set a heading for a two year Terran rendezvous before going right into cold sleep. I never saw my parents again..."

Julia paused over Alonzo, then bent to roll up his sleeve. As she collected a blood sample, she softly surmised, "Your first cold sleep..." As Alonzo nodded, she applied some pressure to the needle site, waiting for it to clot. "Devon, would you keep an eye on this site for a few more minutes? I gave Alonzo some blood thinners so he might have some additional bleeding there." Julia bent low over Alonzo to whisper reassuringly, "We'll talk later..."

"OK." Alonzo sighed. "I must have set something wrong. It was an old boat even then, and I never froze a human before..."

"And, my grandfather?"

"About two years later, Max Adair was fresh out of officer's training when his patrol found my ship on its approach to Earth. We figured I was awake about 5 days when he decided to pop the hatch and take a look at what was causing those strange readings. If it weren't for him and his family taking an interest in me, I probably would have been 'disappeared' too. As it was, I was kept in quarantine for 8 months. By the time I was out, everything we had was gone."

"Why?"

Alonzo shrugged. "What wasn't destroyed with the Station went toward my hospitalization..."

"You were charged for your own imprisonment," Yale observed ironically.

"Yeah, something like that. But, Max made sure I got into flight school. We even got them to go Station Years on my application. Then his dad, Mr. Adair, gave me a job. I've flown for the Adairs as often as possible ever since..."

"That's it..." Julia looked up from her work with an excited smile. "The virus. Transspecies mutations!" Noting the blank expressions crossing the others' faces, Julia concentrated on the tutor. "This is a mutated strain of Friedlieb's meningitis."

"I didn't give it to them, did I?" Alonzo asked worriedly.

"No. It was already present in this area. I have no idea how it got here. The Grendlers must have contracted it from some penal colonists and, as it has continued to cross species lines, it has continued to mutate. There have certainly been localized outbreaks of Freidlieb's within the past century and I'm sure health screening was never a priority within the E2 Project. Alonzo, you can't transmit it, you simply have an immunity to it. But your immunity may help the others. I was just approaching it from the wrong direction. Certain antibodies in the blood I just drew from you, when combined with some compounds I've derived from Grendler saliva seem to counteract the virus!"

"Julia, when will you know for certain?" Bess asked urgently.

Julia shrugged as she measured out a dose and inserted it into her Derm-applicator. "No time like the present to try. I want to dose Cameron first, since he has the least amount to improve." She quickly scanned the colonist before injecting the new compound into her patient.

A short while later, Julia scanned Cameron once again as she had been doing since the injection. Yet, this time, her eyes lit up in triumph. "It's working. Let me prepare an injection for John and Morgan." She raced to her bench then to her two other patients, quickly administering the serum before stationing herself next to Alonzo to wait while their friends slowly recovered.

ooooooooooooooo


	16. Chapter 16

ooooooooooooooo

**BLOOD BROTHERS, Part 16  
by Seleya889**

Julia stared pensively out the open tent flap as the healthy members of their group participated in their usual nocturnal meanderings before retiring for the evening. Alonzo slept contentedly in the cot next to her perch. Beyond the pilot, John Danziger and Morgan Martin competed in a snoring contest, which appeared headed for a draw.

The men had recovered remarkably in the two days since she had found the treatment for the virus. With a strict admonition to remain quiet, Cameron had moved to his own tent just that morning and Danziger and Morgan would most likely only be staying the night, before being allowed back to their own tents as well. The doctor sighed slowly as she reflected on the past week. Julia jumped when a large hand unexpectedly insinuated itself onto her lap to claim her own where they lay clasped together.

"So peaceful, isn't it?" the pilot stuffily observed with a grin.

Sneaking a quick glance at the snoring duo, Julia bit back her own smile and turned in her seat to face Alonzo. As he started to struggle up, she reclaimed her hands to press the pilot back into his bedding. "Lie back. You know the rules by now."

"Well, how can I enjoy the rules in a crowded tent?" Alonzo asked mischievously with a roll of his eyes.

"Alonzo, I'm not kidding. Just, please stay as quiet as possible until it's time for us to start traveling again."

Obediently settling into the cot, Alonzo suddenly sobered. "Julia? What about the Grendlers?"

"What about them?"

"The virus... What about them?"

"I really don't know, Alonzo. If there was some way to administer the serum... The only possible option I can think of is to seed the area with treated blood samples but, even if it were possible, I can't imagine it being ethical. To expose them to what appears to be an almost addicting substance... I don't know what to tell you. I suppose, if it's any comfort, the fact that they tend to travel alone or in small groups should limit the spread of the virus."

Alonzo gathered her hands back to him as he nodded mutely. For a while, they sat companionably in the dim light provided by one of the monitors, each deep in their own thoughts.

"They really loved each other..."

"Hunh?"

"Your parents. It sounds like they really loved each other. And you, too..."

"Yeah. They were great. I never understood how they could be that way. Like it never grew old." He cradled her cheek in his free hand, brushing her lips with his thumb. "Until now..."

She sighed happily in agreement, enjoying the way he traced her smile.

"If the two of you would like to be alone, I would be more than willing to accommodate." Morgan muttered under his breath.

Julia's head shot up in surprise at the interruption, jumping back in her seat in embarrassment.

"Martin, would you be quiet?! For crying out loud, it's bad enough I have to listen to your snoring." Danziger groused.

Alonzo chuckled under his breath, grabbing at the doctor as she quickly rose.

Resigning herself to yet another busy night of tending three grown men with cabin fever, Julia lightly slapped Alonzo's hands away as she trotted out of the tent with a simple command. "Sleep!"

**-The End-**

When we think of those companions who traveled by our side down life's road, let us not say with sadness that they left us behind but rather say with gratitude that they were once with us... P


End file.
